(Tremor OP Corner) No-life Mad King
by Tremor230
Summary: OP-rewrite of "Petals of Blood and Darkness", keeping only the basic idea. AU, OOC, RATED M so NOT for kids. As a last good deed Naruto took the blade Mizuki threw him to save Iruka, but at his death two "monsters" had also arrived in the Seal in their quest to avoid Death, what change a boy with the powers of the First Vampire and a Mad God will bring to the Elemental Countries?
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto with the powers of Alucard, the spells and Madness of Kefka...** **yes, I am trying this again, as a re-write while OPENLY admitting that, yes, Naruto here will be OP...OP as Fuc...a lot. I took the introduction of Kefka and Alucard from the original and brought it here, it was one of the few things I liked of the first version.**

 **R** **emember: Naruto here possess Alucard's Powers and Kefka's Magic (every spell from the Final Fantasy franchise, new ones comprised).**

 **I am taking an HUGE gamble here,** **as always, I** **don't know if you'll like,** **most probably every one of you will hate it, but I wanted to try** **. Sorry if** **it** **seems a little cliché,** **I am not doing it on purpose.**

 **I'll change the blond's "** _ **Mannerism"**_ **a little if you don't mind, just to warn you.**

 **P** **airing: Help? WHO could possibly be paired with a being like Naruto in this story? I have not even the faintest idea this time. Please help me?**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Hellsing, Naruto or whatever I will use here in this fic.**

 **No-Life Mad King: Chapter 1: Sacrificing one's Humanity.**

 **The Mad Jester -**

"IT'S OVER KEFKA! WE WON!" Terra, the daughter of an human and an Esper, said in defiance at the being in frotn of her and her friends.

"Life...Dreams...Hope...Where do they come from? And where do they go? None of that junk is enough to fulfill your hearts! Destruction...Destruction is what makes life worth living! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Let's destroy everything!" The creature was the very first human test subject of the studies about Magitek of that world, a simple human once known as Kefka Palazzo turned mad by his own new power.

Consumed by this Madness he had killed, destroyed and even reshaped the world to his image as a distorted and ruined mockery of earth; all to show how in the end he had managed to do what everyone else could only dream about.

He had become a god, transcending his human life to become the physical manifestation of Magic itself and the pillar of its whole existence, in his mad quest of destruction he had absorbed the power of the mysterious " _Warring Triade",_ power that finally erased whatever spark of humanity Kefka still possessed in his soul.

He had reached the culmination of his mad dreams, he had the ability to reshape creation in his own two hands and use it to bring despair everywhere whenever he wished, but now, thanks to a group of heroes, he was dying; his body had started crumbling to dust as soon as the final blow had left its scar on his body and as he died the very same ' _I_ _dea'_ of Magic was disappearing with him into oblivion as well.

"Tee-hee-hee-hee...this is not funny...not even in the slightest." Kefka muttered as his six wings, two of the angels, two of the devils and two of the dragons kept slowly disappearing just like his power and life, his whole existence dispersing in the wind leaving behind only a somehow _empty_ laugh testament of the Madness that was accompanying him even in death.

"I never heard such a sad laugh before," Celes muttered with a sigh.

At the same time another Great Being was finding his own demise, neither of the two knowing about each other's existence, and yet somehow linked by a Fate transcending Time and Space.

 **The No-Life King, Nosferatu**

"I have to say, my dear Alucard, that this time it will be you the one to lose," The Major said with a wicked grin on his face as the first rays of the new dawn started to peek above the horizon to shine on the ruined city.

"Me...lose? Bwahahaha! The fun has just begun, _Major_! we still have lots to do." Alucard answered with a similar grin.

He was the Nosferatu, the true No-Life King! The appearance of a young man around his 30's nothing but a mockery of his old ' _Human'_ face, his short jet black hair with bangs falling slightly in his eyes and strands on the side of his bangs framing his face just a whim of old vanity; only his eyes, red as blood and with slanted pupils like a cat's, were showing the man's true nature as even in the darkest night they kept glowing bright behind his glasses.

The Count's red fedora hat and his glasses were almost falling from his head due to his insane laughing, his hands were clenched-up in the air with the five pointed seals on them glowing red as if celebrating their own triumph.

He had won, he had won against his Master Integra's enemies, crushing everyone as he unleashed his full power on them and was now reabsorbing all the blood that was littering the city of London back into his body as a celebratory shot to the death of every warrior that took part to their small War.

Unknown to Alucard though, Schrödinger, one of the very last men standing of the Nazi's army _Millennium,_ in that moment committed suicide to combine his own remains into the veritable red river flowing towards Alucard, all to make sure the Count would absorb the boy's soul.

And so it happened, as soon as the last drop of blood joined the Vampire an expression of surprise and even sadness overcame the No-Life King.

"The sun...just like when I was about to die, I remember that I always considered this kind of sunrise as the signal that my death was close...but this one...I have to admit to be the most beautiful I had ever seen," Alucard muttered as the multiple eyes, marking all the souls he absorbed, started closing one after another.

"You see _Fraulein_ , as long as Schrödinger can recognize himself, he exists everywhere and nowhere; but because he is absorbed by Alucard, he no longer can separate himself from the multiple identities within the Vampire, thus making Alucard become _a set of imaginary numbers;_ this means existing on some level, but not in Reality itself." the Major explained with a calm voice as the eyes kept closing.

Soon everything that remained of the old Vampire was just a bloodstained Hellsing pentagram in one of the cobblestones in the street; the Trump card of the Hellsing Organization had been finally destroyed.

 **Between dimensions – Life stream**

The Lifestream.

The Life Energy of entire worlds (in some of which also the power behind their _Magic_ )was not something that could be confined in a mere concept such as _Time_ and _Space_ or even just to a singular world, it was an invisible thread of energy as thin as a spiderweb flowing freely through worlds giving life to new beings and accepting back the old ones once they died.

But in that stream of energy a certain magitek-using clown was still not ready to accept his death; now back into his normal outfit, a composition of colorful fabrics, mismatched jumble of stripes and polka dots and a red cloak, was just too stubborn for that and by focusing on his last strand of divine power he encased his spirit in energy, stopping the Lifestream's absorption on him since it no longer could perceive his presence, and for centuries he waited for his occasion to escape.

It was after what felt like eternity that finally something strange did make its presence known, it was a faint red light, a fading sensation like if something or _Multiple_ somethings kept jumping from a reality to another screaming angrily in many voices at the same time.

"Someone else is here? Interesting, he or they seems to fade away and return...can it be that this creature can jump between worlds?...well, unless I do want to stay here and eventually feed whatever this energy is, following that thing somewhere else is my better option," Kefka muttered with narrowed eyes while ' _floating'_ closer to where he felt the red mass was about to re-appear.

"GOT YOU!" the mad magician said with a sickening smile as he indeed could grab onto the strange mass and follow it during its jump.

Too bad for him that as soon as the ' _Thing'_ noticed the unwanted guest it immediately covered his body, rapidly devouring whatever substance the dead clown was made of and adding his now screaming soul to the others already in there, Kefka's own screams of rage and agony slowly fading in the background with the others of Alucard's victims as the No-Life King kept battling with the out-of-control power of Schrödinger.

 **Elemental Countries – Forest barely outside Konoha -**

"NOW DIE, BRAT!" Mizuki yelled as he launched the massive Fuuma Shuriken towards the still shocked blond boy in front of him.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed with wide eyes as he moved to shield the paralyzed boy with his own body, to the Academy instructor's horror the young blond just moved aside and incredibly took the shuriken himself to protect the teacher.

"Wha...wha..." Iruka muttered with a pale face as he could clearly see the tip of the weapon sprout from the boy's back.

"At least for once...I did something useful," the boy replied giving to the man a small smile before falling forward in his teacher's waiting embrace.

"See? It was easy! Kill the boy and the Fox dies with him! I wonder why nobody thought about doing this as soon as he was born; probably they hoped to use him as a weapon...a poor choice given his abysmal results," Mizuki said happily.

"You...you..." Iruka growled with hate shining in his eyes.

"What's wrong? I just avenged your parents, you should thank me even! But I think I will just take this fancy little scroll as payment for my ' _pest extermination'_ Mission," the other answered laughing.

In answer Iruka just stood tall and glared with cold eyes at the laughing man before kneeling down to tie his fore-head protector on Naruto's head.

"Mizuki, for your crimes against Konoha, your killing a fellow shinobi and stealing a precious artifact...I am here to terminate you, as for now you have declared yourself a Missing-Nin, and I am honor-bound to kill you and recover the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing; and on a side note, I will have your head on a pike for what you did to a young Academy Student and Genin, I will personally choke the life out of you and then behead you...even if that won't bring Naruto back." the Academy Instructor said taking out a kunai and assuming a combat stance.

"Big words for someone like you! I think I can spare five minutes to kill you as well, COME AND GET ME!" the newly-appointed Missing-Nin yelled in glee as he unsealed a new Fuuma Shuriken.

"MIZUKIIIII!" Iruka yelled as he chased his enemy, both running side-by-side to fight, exchanging deadly attacks of jutsu and throwing weapons.

Meanwhile this was happening, young Naruto kept battling against the lethal wound before a surprising guest made himself known inside the very same prison of the Nine-tailed Fox inside the blond.

 **Seal – in the meantime -**

" **I got to help the brat, kind of don't want to die because of him...** " the Kyuubi muttered with a sigh as he tried to heal the blond.

 _Drip!...Drip!...Drip!..._ it was in that moment that something warm started dripping on the biju's head drawing his attention on the 'ceiling' of the sewer system he was trapped in.

" **What the...oh!** " the Fox said in surprise as a red mass of flesh fell on its head out of nowhere.

" **GET OFF!** " Kurama yelled in annoyance while shaking the muck off of his fur before stomping on it for good measure.

As if taking offence for the treatment the moaning mountain of flesh shifted and morphed to take the shape of a massive Three-headed dog completely covered in eyes easily twice the Fox size, an enormous amount of teeth showing off as the beast growled in both anger and rage, drooling hungrily at the Kyuubi as a result.

" **As if I had nothing else to worry about, step aside '** _ **F**_ _ **ido**_ _ **'**_ **, I have work to do,"** Kurama replied amused.

" **I don't think you understand with who you are messing with, little pet...I managed to gain some form of control over my** **souls** **, and I will use this window of time to fix my body. I have a Master to return to and** **you** **won't stop me from doing that,** " the Dog answered with a chorus of voices.

" **Hohoho! Big words for a mass of flesh unable to even stand together without falling to pieces, And what do you plan to do?"** Kurama asked back grinning, highly enthralled by the blood-lust the other was emanating.

" **The boy has the soul of another being inside him without being a Vampire...this means that I will be able to '** _ **leave behind'**_ **the extra ones and keep the only one I need to exist,** " the creature answered with a feral smile.

" **Oh, really? Well, your plan has two big flaws; One is that he is** **My Host** **(unfortunately I may add) and so already occupied with someone else and second flaw, he is about to die and** **I** **am the only one able to help him,** " Kurama answered.

" **Those two are just minor set-backs, not issues; I'll just need to add your own soul to the ones I already have and then turn him into a Vampire to have him survive...** " the Dog answered laughing darkly before lunging at the Fox with bared fangs.

" **Then you'll have to sweat through it! I am not going to lie down and die that easily! COME ON!** " the Kyuubi yelled as he bared his own fangs and opened his tails wide behind him.

With a new chilling laugh the transformed Alucard leaped forward making the two behemoths meet half-way clawing and biting each-other.

 **Meanwhile – with Mizuki and Iruka -**

"Ho-ho-ho! Our dear teacher knows how to fight then!" Mizuki taunted amused at seeing the patch of forest around them littered in shurikens and kunai, he was standing on a tree-branch while the other was leaning on a near tree to stand.

"I am getting rusty though...in the past a fool like you wouldn't have been a problem," Iruka answered bitterly while spitting a small blob of blood in front of himself.

"I'll need to cut this short, soon the ANBU will notice the diversion I left behind was a fake and come here, but well done, Iruka! I give you full marks!" the Missing-Nin said as he ran away.

"Noo! Damn it!" Iruka cursed in anger as his legs collapse after only few steps.

"Iruka-san!" a masked shinobi yelled as he and other two joined the scene to help the teacher.

"He went in that direction, please catch him," Iruka pleaded.

"Don't worry, we will recover the Forbidden Scroll," the woman of the group answered.

"He killed Naruto as well," the teacher added.

"I see...then I guess he will also resist arrest then," the cat-masked ANBU answered coldly.

"It means that we'll need to use brute force, lots of it." another ANBU added with a nod.

Said that five of the six ANBU Shinobi moved to track-down the escaped Mizuki while the remaining one helped Iruka with some first-aid.

"What happened?" the masked man asked while cleaning and bandaging the teacher's wounds.

"I thought that since Naruto couldn't produce a _normal_ clone I couldn't in good conscience promote him...now I wish I had. Maito Gai always insisted that Rock Lee could become a shinobi even without using jutsu and he went through with it with very good results...maybe there would have been a way around it for Naruto too, I should have...I should have looked for one." Iruka muttered with a dead voice.

"What about the **Kage Bunshin**? He wa- he  IS the Village Jinchuuriki...maybe it was the Biju to make it impossible with all that extra chakra," the ANBU asked.

"Isn't that prohibited?" Iruka asked back, he too talking as if the blond boy would any moment join them instead of...being dead.

"Hokage-sama has a soft spot for him and would have at least supervised if that would have been possible,"

"Mizuki seized the opportunity with both hands...' _Steal the Forbidden Scroll and you'll get promoted'_...he was desperate th become a shinobi that he latched even onto what he should have thought impossible." Iruka answered.

"Huhuhu! And yet he did it! I saw whole squads of Jounin and ANBU test the security system and fail and yet an Academy student did steal the Scroll, all with Hokage-sama still in the office." the masked shinobi said chuckling.

"Sarutobi-sama refuses to tell me how it happened..." the Academy teacher answered uncertain.

"...The **Ooiroke** **no jutsu!** **(sexy technique)** HAHAHAHAHA!" both said at the same time before blowing-up in laughter at the memory of the ' _useless'_ technique they knew the blond had created.

"He will be fine, the others probably have already find him together with Mizuki, the brat is just too stubborn to die," the ANBU said with a reassuring tone as he helped Iruka to stand.

"I know, I just..."

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ What Iruka was about to say stopped when a blood-chilling scream of fear pierced the night waking-up pretty much everyone in Konoha.

"What the fuck?" the ANBU said in alarm.

"That sounded like Mizuki," Iruka said with narrowed eyes.

"The guys would have waited until the bastard was behind the T&I Department...something happened, return to the Hokage Tower while I'll join the others."

"I am coming too," Iruka said.

"You are wounded,"

"One of my students is in that same direction, whatever happened to Mizuki may happen to Naruto as well," the teacher said shaking his head.

"...Then stay close to me..." the other answered as both moved towards the direction of the scream as fast as they could.

When they arrived where Mizuki was both Iruka and the lone ANBU could only watch in astonishment at what was happening, the small, unassuming blond boy they had always knew as a smiling prankster was hovering above the downed Mizuki, the man obviously dead and with an horrified expression frozen on his face, as the small Academy Student was biting down on the Missing-Nin's neck to clearly drink his blood.

What was disconcerting was not the dead man's blood slowly floating around the boy or his eyes shining in red, but the very same _air_ around Naruto, the sheer uneasiness, the HUNGER that floated around him that was making the others stay rooted in place, able only to watch.

"Terrified..." the ANBU with Iruka muttered.

"What?" the Academy Teacher asked without looking away from the boy's devouring of Mizuki's body.

"The others are terrified...ANBU, Terrified! Veteran Assassins and warriors, who dominated battlefields and dashed through jutsu and traps to kill their targets even before taking those masks...and they are terrified of an Academy Student...they are terrified of a boy deemed a Dead Last! What the Hell is happening here!?" the ANBU answered as he too could feel sweat mount on his forehead even in the cold wind blowing through the trees.

 **Inside the Seal -**

"Huhuhu! Barely turned into a Vampire and he already decided to drink blood on his own...even Seras showed doubts until the very end! I guess the Darkness within you only waited for a proper way to come out...or maybe the Clown's soul and madness pushed you in that direction. What I know is that you are now a Vampire like me, use the memories in those souls you are so eagerly devouring and grow strong, your instinct will always tell you what to do and what not, just in case...drink this and learn as I don't have time to stay here and teach you or follow you around." Alucard said with a satisfied grin before biting his finger to let few drops of blood on the pile of flesh once the mass of souls the Vampire had inside him before discarding them to keep only the one of the cat-eared Nazi that started his involuntary _trip_ through the layers of Reality.

He was now back in his usual outfit including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with a red hat and circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings.

"Three Million, Four Hundred and Twenty-Four Thousand, Eight Hundred and Sixty-Seven souls...do not waste them, Boy." he said chuckling as the blond kept devouring with blind hunger the souls in front of him. (3'424'867 souls).

"Ma...Master..." Naruto said as he accepted the few drops from Alucard's finger as a gift from the Heavens.

"You are now your own Master, Naruto Namikaze, as I have no need of another fledgling. Those fragments your parents left behind are also inside you along the _Half_ of that little beast you used to carry around, but soon the remaining parts of those three will also join you as a soul CAN'T be fragmented, from now own you are on your own," Alucard answered.

"What should I do? Will I become their Hokage?" the blond asked.

"Huhuhu! Hokage? You mean the Leader of your Village?...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Vampire asked before his roaring laughter filled the _world_ of the Seal.

"What Village would have a monster like us to guide them? What kind of Human worth this name will forget its own honour and bow to us willingly? We are Monsters and they are Humans...we are at War! Constantly! Continuously! There is nothing you, me or even God and the Devil can do about this!" Alucard answered amused.

"What makes you think that you are right then? Why should I believe you?" the boy asked back with narrowed eyes.

"I know because I lived through it for centuries. And now I am speaking with someone that turned his back to a willing sacrifice in order to die himself to protect another man, all knowing that you would have been dead from it had I not been here...why then you accepted my gift, no...my _'curse'_ of perpetually walking in Darkness if you are so ' _Pure'_ to believe that even NOW people would accept you when as an Human they wouldn't?" the Vampire asked back grinning.

"Because I wanted to live so to prove them wrong about me being a failure...by force if necessary." Naruto replied.

"Huhuhu! Interesting. Good and Evil so well balanced is rare, I guess a lot of people would find strange to see you have a mean bone as well in you," Alucard asked with a taunting voice.

"...I am not a saint..." the blond answered blushing.

"And neither I am, I abandoned God centuries ago and yet I still believe that someday an Human will be finally able to kill me, but I digress...this world will hate you even more now that you turned into a Vampire. Whatever you want is out of your reach. Forever." the other answered as he walked away.

"So what should I do? Eh! Tell me then!" Naruto asked in anger.

"Bwahahahaha! I had to use my new-found abilities to turn into a woman to bite you without turning you into a Ghoul, as you already know thanks to my last _gift_...now you are a true Vampire as you willingly consumed the blood of that fool that tried to kill you, try to understand what you truly want as I can tell this 'Hokage' position is not what you really desire, just be ready to use force to reach your goal by the way, you only have that option now..." Alucard answered.

"I...I...FUCK IT! Then so be it, I'll take what I want then! Their fear, their hate and their hope, if they don't want to acknowledge me, then I WILL FORCE THEM TO!" the blond answered angrily.

"That's more like it, do not forget that for some reason someone caring for you still exist no matter how surprising I am finding it, focus on the others that will inevitably stand on your path and crush them, that man Kefka will have enough good ideas to use his gift of Magic so to make your killing them more ' _creative'_...remember to burn the bodies you eat if you don't want an army of Ghouls." the Vampire answered nodding.

"I will...thank you, Master. Thank you for giving me a second chance to show them," Naruto said with a nod and a grin already toeing the malicious.

"Uh! I see...probably I should have stayed, like that I would have been able to see if a Vampire can really find ' _Light'_ even in our world of Shadows...have no mercy, Naruto. Unless with someone you trust like your Master or fledgling, showing restrain is the recipe for a disaster; you are no longer Human, you are no longer bound to their ' _rules'_ so answer in kind to their attacks." Alucard answered before just blinking away as if he never was in the Seal at all.

"No mercy...W-Why not? Hu-hu...huhuhu...Bwahahahaha! Why the Hell not!" the blond said with a wide smile as masks mocking human faces surfaced from the walls of the sewer system.

"Kyuubi Jinchuuriki...son of the Fourth Hokage...the former a secret only for me personally, the latter kept oh so tightly close to Hiruzen's chest, as if I would have been so STUPID as to yell everywhere who my father was ESPECIALLY if properly asked not to...but I guess that giving me that little piece of Happiness was too much to ask for..." the blond said as he moved in front of a mask showing a scaring resemblance to the recently dead Mizuki to caress its face.

"Millions of voices screaming at the same time, either Alucard liked to hear them all day or he had a way to shut them up, I hope to find a way to silence them; at least I know that I will be able to collect memories from the ones I eat, like with you, my dear sub-par Academy Teacher...I wonder who you had to suck-off in order to get the job!" he said tearing off the mask from the wall to better glare at it.

"Only by dying you managed to get a little useful, apparently everyone knows about the Fox, only I was not told, worst idea people ever had...if you want someone loyal you better treat him well instead of making him feel like a burden, I can't even go to the old man and face him, Heavens only know what kind of lies or half-excuses he would sprout...since giving them a patient, smiling goofball didn't work, then I guess that giving them a monster will at least give me some satisfaction, is not like they expect me to exceed...bar few friends that can be counted on a single hand," Naruto then muttered while throwing the Mizuki-mask back at the wall where it got stuck.

" _ **Correct! Uwe-hee-hee! I see that I can still influence people all the same...although getting eaten is not a pleasant feeling,**_ " the mask of a pale man said with a mad grin.

"And you are?"

" _ **Kefka Palazzo, at your service! Not that I have any other choice, my powers had been barely enough to preserve me a little, whatever that Vampire did just took away whatever spark of myself I had left and gave it to you, I consider myself lucky to still be 'free' enough to talk to you,**_ " the madman answered chuckling.

"So you are influencing me?" Naruto asked.

" _ **In a way, yes. Every single soul here is, Alucard was not victim of it since this whole 'Collection' took centuries to come into being inside him while you had just been threw head-first into it...your mind had not the time to adapt and separate each 'Life' from your own and so tiny bits are slipping through meanwhile you are subconsciously separating 'Them' from 'You'...**_ _ **my**_ _ **being part of this AND still keeping an open mind helps clearing the fact,**_ " Kefka answered.

"And your spirit?"

" _ **A bit more Powerful than the others, the positive thing is that by 'sharing' part of my madness, I am recovering a bit of Sanity myself...**_ _ **P**_ _ **fff-HAHAHAHAHA! Ooh! I almost sounded convincing do I? Boy, Madness is the Ultimate form of Freedom! The TRUE ONE! I say you should try it, trust me, I am a great connoisseur of both Madness and Sanity, and no matter what people said about my love for Destruction...the few memories I have of my time as a sane person have been of loneliness and pain...but the moment in which I embraced the Chaos I was reborn...I fear that you won't take all of my Madness and be really free, but the little spark that is seeping through I hope will be enough to help you survive this World."**_

"Why?" Naruto asked curious.

" _ **Sane people are dangerous, they hide themselves behind cloaks of Reason and shields of Believes, they blind themselves in Dreams and Hopes to not see the rotten side of Reality that may otherwise hurt their frail spirit; Show to a sane man that he believed in something wrong and he will spiral into Fanaticism and attack you."**_ Kefka answered.

"So you say no mercy?" the blond said chuckling.

" _ **I am a mask, boy! But read my lips! Mercy is for wimps! There's a reason "oppose" rhymes with "dispose"...If they get in your way, kill them! It's simple! They try to kill you? You**_ _ **break them**_ _ **, you completely humiliate them and THEN, when they are begging you for the finishing blow, you strike to kill.**_ "

"Eh..."

" _ **You don't believe me? You should! I did**_ _ **not show mercy**_ _ **, Alucard**_ _ **still**_ _ **does**_ _ **n't**_ _ **and even that coward that tried to kill you did**_ _ **no**_ _ **t**_ _ **stop until he killed you**_ _ **. Wars are not fought by pacifists, but by men ready to do everything in their power to win. You can have all the friends you want (although I personally find Friendship useless, but that's just me about my dealing with Terra and those other pests), but outside that little circle**_ _ **every**_ _ **thing goes, no move is**_ _ **too**_ _ **dirty and no response is too violent. Kill! Kill! And then Kill some more until there are no more enemies! Otherwise they will plot, plan and return to destroy everything you hold dear. That does not happen when the enemy is dead instead...if the**_ _ **y**_ _ **choose to be your enemy then is their fault if they are not strong enough to go through their plans...second chances are a gift, and if they spit on your gift of Mercy, then they do not deserve to live another minute,**_ " Kefka said with a serious expression.

"Like Mizuki?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Like him and any other so**_ _ **n**_ _ **of a broken condom that has the guts to think he or she can do whatever they want**_ _ **to you**_ _ **...or you mean to tell me that should you meet the masked man that covered you,**_ _ **an infant**_ _ **, in explosive tags to kill you you will just let him go? A nice Idea I have to say by the way, I can recognize the Poetic Side of it personally...but here we are not talking about me,**_ " Kefka asked.

"Ooh! That bastard took away my family and forced me to grew-up alone and unwanted...I WILL tear-off his heart and eat it. Of that you can be certain!" the blond answered as an initial glint of madness started surfacing behind his eyes.

" _ **That's a nice start! It means that you are still salvageable from being one of those**_ **boring** _ **goody-two-shoes heroes vomiting around grand speeches about Justice, you turning into one would just force me into suicide...and I am already dead.**_ " Kefka answered laughing madly as the World of the Seal slowly faded away signaling the blond's 'return' to the normal world.

 **Real World -**

Showing a complete lack of interest for the presence of an audience Naruto simply moved away from Mizuki's body, the jumpsuit he had been wearing turned red as the blood got impressed on it until it forever changed the clothes' colour.

"Here is the Scroll...I learned the **Kage Bushin** from it, it should cover my problem about creating a clone. I'll be home if you need me." the blond said before shoving the Forbidden Scroll on Iruka's arms before silently walking away.

"Before I forgot... **Fire**." the boy muttered as an after-thought igniting the corpse in an intense flare of flames with a small gesture of his hand.

"We should take you in for some questions at least, and to check your wounds," an ANBU said.

"Kyuubi healed me, the rest is nothing of your concern. But I would have appreciated to know about that thing being sealed in my body, even just as a way for you to repay the courtesy of me keeping it locked away" he answered before running away.

" _Sigh!_ Give him some time...it has been an hard night for him," Iruka said.

"I guess so...at least the head though I think we should bring back," another ANBU said cutting off Mizuki's head before the flames could completely destroy it.

"How do you think they boy did ignite it?"

"The same way he could drink that blood, something is not okay. That's why we will keep him under surveillance while Iruka-san will notify Hokage-sama of what happened." the Cat-masked ANBU answered.

"Let's move then, I have to notify Sarutobi-sama about this, then he will decide if promoting Naruto or not." Iruka said nodding.

 **Two days later – Academy -**

The blond refused to answer any form of questions about his drinking blood but was eager enough to show that indeed he could create a dozen **shadow clones** , unable to find a proper solution to this Hiruzen accepted to promote the boy to Gennin and add him to Team 7 after removing the ' _filler'_ Gennin that he had planned to put there to complete the Team.

The old man was also distraught at hearing the boy dismissing his excuses about not telling him of the Fox because wishing the boy to have a normal life; though he showed surprise when the blond concluded their little meeting with a chilling " _I know my parents' name now, thank you for not giving me that little peace of mind either, I am sure you had your reasons to do that as well, but I don't care to listen to them'_ before leaving slamming the door shut strongly enough to crack the wall around it.

Now the blond was entering the classroom, although the first person he met already threatened to have Naruto change idea and just go Missing-nin barely a day into being a proper shinobi just to avoid the idiot.

"What are you doing here, Dead Last?" Kiba Inuzuka had asked with a smirk.

"Passed my test, now I have a seat to find," the blond answered trying to walk away before the dog-user's hand closed on his shoulder.

"This is a place for real ninja, not jokes." Kiba answered.

"Let me go..." the other hissed.

"Otherwise? Do yourself a favour and leave, you will make us look bad otherwise," Kiba said making the whole class erupt in laughter.

"Let. me. go..." Naruto growled.

"Boys! Calm down!" Iruka ordered with a worried tone, the students guessing wrongly for which of the two the teacher was worried about.

"Uuuh! I am so scared! What will you do otherwise? Go crying to mommy? You are just a..."

" **I SAY TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** the blond said grabbing Kiba's face to smash his head against the wall with a loud _**BANG!**_ , the action paired with the deep voice and the red eyes now giving-off a faint glow silencing the whole room.

"You...you bastard, I will show you what a proper ninja is! Not a son of bitch like you..." Kiba tried saying.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

To the students and Iruka's horror the blond boy answered to the insult by just slamming Kiba's head against the wall other six times forming an hole, as soon as the Inuzuka boy got free from Naruto's hold he slumped down leaving a tick trail of red on the wall and empty eyes on his face.

" _Tch!_ He is still alive...a pity." Naruto muttered spitting on the boy's face in disgust before turning to watch the small dog growling at him.

" _Grrrrrr!_ " the evidently scared Dog Akamaru growled while keeping his ground no matter the heavily shaking legs.

"You attack me and you die, your choice...by the way, when you growl at someone you should do it this way. **GRAAAAAAH!** " the blond said filling his mouth with sharp fangs before letting-out a roar worthy of the hounds of Hell itself and almost blowing away Akamaru, making the small animal faint almost immediately.

"Maybe the Shinobi Force is not what you should do, boy. But it's all okay, you can still help Konoha." Mizuki's substitute said with a calm tone as he neared the blond.

"Here is the forehead protector, take this thing and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I refuse to stay in the same room with that idiot or even risk sharing a Team with him," the boy answered throwing the object at the teacher's feet with a sneer.

"If I have to say, maybe you should keep it instead," a new voice said in amusement from the door.

"Elder Danzo?" Iruka said dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I guessed that something like this would have happened sooner or later, the Inuzuka Clan never was one to keep a level-head and be rational, they always have to follow their instinct and act on impulse...a reliability we all need to put-up with just because their Clan is made of great trackers. Trust me when I say that Kiba-san's grandfather was even worse than that, he made my time as a Gennin Hell on earth, so I can understand your reaction as I too would have loved to just pummel the idiot to a paste...or at least neuter him." Danzo replied making Naruto laugh uproariously in answer.

"So what do you suggest?" the blond asked.

"Since it's clear that if we leave you here we risk having our ears bleed because _Mama_ Tsume will throw a bitchy fit about someone beating her poor baby for talking idiocies, I guess that I'll have to spare both me and you the annoyance by offering you a different path," the old man answered smirking.

"A new path? Let's hear!" Naruto asked with an interested grin.

"Hiruzen hates my _Root_ program because he says that I create human _puppets_ deprived of emotions, I always answer that it's not the truth since they don't show emotions while on duty and not _Constantly_ , but the fool keep ordering me to shut-down everything..and he is unfortunately the Hokage so if I don't want to be executed for treason I have to obey, not that I like it mind you. So I was wondering if you would mind joining my Root Forces, just to annoy Hiruzen...I mean just to prove him and the others wrong about me and you." Danzo asked.

"What about training? And equipment?" Naruto asked shocking Iruka.

"Just like with every other Root member, I'll give you the best instructors the Elemental Countries have to offer, weapons so well crafted to make you wonder if we just stolen them from Daimyos and the clothes and body armour you normally see on ANBU or on Clan-raised pampered brats, as to say the Heirs...and no, I won't " _brainwash you_ " as Hiruzen would say just to have you be loyal to Konoha, because if you have not gone on a killing spree yet it means that you still are loyal to us, no matter how surprising this is after everything you have gone through." Danzo answered.

"And what if the Hokage tries to shut-down Root once again?" Naruto asked.

"Not anymore, I finally found the loop-hole I needed to have a second Armed Force other than ANBU, you would just take part to the new Police Force of Konoha, since the Uchiha Clan is now reduced to just a Gennin, that place in the roster is now free and I had the occasion to sign Root for that job just this morning, so securing us a good budget; you'll still have to take D-rank Missions until good enough to take part to High-Rank Missions or the rounds around Konoha...but it would still be better than spending time with Spoiled Heirs thinking too high of themselves, unless you are in a Team with an Akimichi or a Aburame, they are the only good ones other than the Nara." Danzo answered.

"Got to deal with a lot of assholes during meetings, eh?" Naruto asked smirking.

"I can't deny that, unfortunately..." Danzo answered shrugging.

"Whatever, you got a recruit, Boss!" Naruto said presenting his hand.

"Welcome on board then, Root Gennin Namikaze," Danzo said shocking the room.

"Hehehehe! You did that on purpose!" Naruto said laughing.

"It's your name and I will use it...and if you think about it, I have the son of the Fourth Hokage working for me, it's good publicity!" the bandaged man replied as both left the Academy with their laughs echoing in the whole building.

"What about the probable attacks against me from places like Iwa?" the boy asked.

"What a better training than that?" Danzo answered.

"Eh! Assassins attacking me everyday while I train...are you trying to seduce me?"

"Nope! You are too young, and I prefer brunettes...and girls," the Elder answered smirking.

"Then let's start the training, I am anxious to start fighting!"

"That's the spirit, Naruto-san. That's the spirit."

 **Okay! This is the first chapter, the next one will also cover the reason why Danzo offered a place in Root to Naruto.**

 **As you can already imagine, Danzo is not exactly " _Evil"_ as in Canon or in any other Fanfic, but he is not " _Good"_ either, I should be able to explain how much " _Grey"_ he is in the next Chapter, hopefully.**

 **Naruto is not Good either, all those souls in a sense Corrupted him, and having Kefka and ' _part'_ of Alucard inside him as well as dominant Souls above the others with a stronger "Weight" did have a major part in why the blond now act differently.**

 **Not that Dying didn't help.**

 **YES, Naruto is in Constant Release Level 0 since he has not the limiters Alucard used to have, I want him OP and I _WILL_ make him OP.**

 **Also, in this re-write there won't be Final Fantasy Summons or Sephiroth's sword, probably I will give him a weapon inspired by a videogame or anime, but I am not sure.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, I'll see you around the net.**

 **Tr230**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Naruto with the powers of Alucard, the spells and Madness of Kefka...** **yes, I am trying this again, as a re-write while OPENLY admitting that, yes, Naruto here will be OP...OP as Fuc...a lot.**

 **Remember: Naruto here possess Alucard's Powers and Kefka's Magic (every spell from the Final Fantasy franchise, new ones comprised).**

 **I am taking an HUGE gamble here,** **as always, I** **don't know if you'll like,** **most probably every one of you will hate it, but I wanted to try** **. Sorry if** **it** **seems a little cliché,** **I am not doing it on purpose.**

 **I'll change the blond's "** _ **Mannerism"**_ **a little if you don't mind, just to warn you.**

 **P** **airing:** **I think I will go with Female!Sai...but it will be a '** _ **dysfunctional'**_ **pairing to respect the strangeness of Naruto here, something half-way between '** _ **Friends with Benefits'**_ **and '** _ **Deranged Possessiveness'**_ **(** **meaning for** **both** **boy and girl** **of course)**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Hellsing, Naruto or whatever I will use here in this fic.**

 **No-Life Mad King: Chapter 2: Hunting.**

 **Konoha – streets – night -**

It was late in the night with the full moon shining on the Village giving everything a faint silver tint, the only noise was the soft thumping of a walking stick as a bandaged man casually walked towards a series of abandoned warehouses.

"The next night shift should start in a few minutes, but still, too few guards; peaceful times or not we can't still rule out a night attack from other people," Danzo muttered with a suffered sigh as he entered the most isolated one of the four decaying buildings.

"Danzo-sama," the old man guarding the warehouse said with a small bow.

"Toshi, any news?"

"Nothing extraordinary, I keep the place as clean as I can, but I am not getting any younger," the other answered with a sad smile.

"Little bit of patience, I am working on passing a motion to have those old walls repaired and put back to use, it's wasted potential and space if we let them rust," Danzo answered.

"I hope it will happen soon, I want to go on retirement," Toshi answered while cracing his back with a groan.

"Join the line, you are not the only one..." the bandaged man answered chuckling while casually moving a crate to show a trap-door.

"Close the door when you people have done, key is under the rug," the guard said before walking away.

Silently chuckling at the old man's words Danzo rapidly descended the long ramp of stairs deep underground, reaching with fast steps the first of MANY steel doors separating him from the heart of the Root HQ, satisfied to hear the faint ' _click'_ of the opening mechanism recognizing his Chakra signature and letting him inside.

"One of my greatest inventions," he muttered to himself with a proud smirk.

Once finally reached the core of the base, the bandaged Leader of Konoha's new police force went immediately welcomed by his personal assistant, or at least the Root Member covering the same duties of the role.

"Everyone accounted for?" Danzo asked.

"Everyone present, Danzo-sama. We have already sent the first three squads to cover the old police rounds, the patrols are working without the trace of problems and soon the new group will go for the switch,"

"Good job. I saw few shinobi cover security, but were still too few, hopefully with Root we will cover as much holes in our defences as possible...but we still need more members to not stretch us too thin," the man answered nodding.

"Thank you, Danzo-sama. Do you want me to start searching for new recruits?" the Root member asked.

"Do so, but do not do a sloppy job, have our scouts do a throughout check on every probable candidate."

"As you wish, Danzo-sama."

"Good. Where is he?" he asked.

"In his room eating, shall I call him?" the Root member answered.

"No need, I'll go there myself. You can continue with your duties,"

"Good day, Danzo-sama." the man said bowing deeply before leaving.

Walking rapidly towards the soldiers' quarters, Danzo stopped in front of the very last door, pounding on it two times before a young girl with very pale skin and short hair opened the door and bowing as soon as she saw the bandaged man.

"Yes, Danzo-sama?" the girl asked.

"Is your partner here, Saiko?" Danzo asked.

"He is eating, I'll go call him." Saiko answered immediately.

"I'll come with you," the old man answered as he moved inside the room.

Ignoring the simple furnishing and the blank walls (" _Why they still refuse to redecorate..."_ Danzo thought sighing) the duo moved in a side room where wet crunching noises and grunts could be heard along ripping and chewing noises.

"I take he was of your liking?" Danzo asked as soon as he and Saiko entered the empty room that was just completely covered in blood up to the ceiling.

"He was a good man...especially his liver, ah!" the blond boy sitting on the floor in the middle of the chamber answered with a toothy grin while momentarily ignoring the man he was using as ' _dinner'._

"I find that kind of joke to be old, and considering my age, that is saying something...come, let's have a walk, there is a wonderful moon and I need to speak to you." Danzo said as he immediately moved outside.

"Do you want to come, Saiko?" the blond boy asked as he moved towards the door.

"I'll remain here, someone needs to clean the mess," the girl answered.

"Hn! See to get a little bloodied, so I can lick it off from you later," he answered grinning.

"I'll see what I can do, same goes for you." Saiko answered nodding, totally unaffected by a comment that would have scandalized a ' _normal'_ woman.

Once outside Danzo momentarily stopped walking to look at Naruto, a raised eyebrow and a questioning look on his face as he _uhmmed_ at the blond.

"Yes?"

"I was not aware of you and Saiko being in a romantic relationship," he said.

"It's nothing romantic, both to me and her the concept has lost its meaning when we became what we are, Vampire for me and...' _detached'_ for her." Naruto answered shrugging.

"She saw her brother explode because of an explosive note thrown by an enemy when she was five, that and the death of her family had its toll on her; but I guess she latched to you for your being immortal, you won't die and leave her alone." Danzo answered.

"There is not such a thing as Immortality,"

"That Alucard you spoke about was just in denial, Naruto. You ARE immortal just like he was and is, between regeneration and the sheer number of souls you now possess, killing you is by any means impossible,"

"Be as you say..." the blond answered with an uncaring tone.

"So if its not romantic, what is your relationship with Saiko exactly?"

"Mutual benefit, I never leave her alone and always offer someone to talk to that won't judge her, and she keeps me company and accepts my quirks, like drinking blood and cannibalism; that and sometimes we ' _release'_ our repressed frustration through intense sexual intercourse whenever we feel the need rising," he answered.

"Aren't you too young for that?" Danzo asked.

"I will remain like this until I will finally die and Saiko...well, Saiko simply doesn't care, she says it makes her feel warm and good and so she is the one to initiate things most of the times, if I can't get older and she has lost any interest in life unless it's about something directly related to me and you...age becomes inconsequential,"

"I see, let's go though, such a lovely night of full moon does not come often," Danzo said nodding, apparently satisfied by the answer.

"I am coming, I am coming." the young boy answered with a suffered sigh.

Once outside both Danzo and Naruto slowly walked in silence through the almost-empty streets of Konoha, the old man admiring with satisfied eyes the young boy near him dressed in the white-and-grey version of the standard Jounin vest as he walked with determined step near him.

Immortality, Invulnerability, Advanced Regeneration, Superhuman senses, Superhuman speed, Superhuman strength, Intangibility, Defiance/manipulation of gravity, Shape-shifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, Hypnosis, Summoning of familiars, Creation of fledglings, Advanced Combat, Memory absorption ( _through victims' blood_ ) and free use of "Magic".

"A real monster..." Danzo muttered proudly .

The boy was clearly a monster that apparently only Danzo knew how to handle for some reason, although, should one ask him, the old man would simply tell that by just " _Accepting"_ the blond as he was without judging was a very important first step, that and showing him that he could still find people to trust no matter his new condition.

"I am, but I already accepted it. It's the others that now need to wrap their heads around it," Naruto answered smirking.

The only problem was that he could only drink blood to live, but the Elemental Countries never lacked Missing-Nins going around making a mess so that was not an issue, that or 'liberating' one or two sacks of blood from the Hospital in case of emergency of course; the multiple minds inside the boy too were a blessing as even the Yamanaka clan techniques could do nothing against millions of minds working at the same time to keep the attacker out, and any more than a single member of that Clan trying something would have also warranted Danzo's attention, and that was bad news for the victim every single time someone stupid enough attracted the bandaged man's ire.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"In itself is a small matter, but with great meaning for me, so tell me; do you see this Village, Naruto?" Danzo asked as both stopped in the middle of the street to look at the imposing faces of the past Hokages that had been engraved on the side of the mountain towering over the whole area.

"Kind of hard not to, we are not talking about a pebble," the boy answered.

"I mean the _Meaning_ behind Konoha, you fool."

"Aah!" he muttered with a small amused nod.

"We are a shinobi Village, we are ninja...tools of war, human weapons ready to throw our lives away to defend every inch of our Freedom, ready to forgot Right and Wrong if it means protecting the lives of the men and women living behind these walls...I saw the grim side of Konoha, I saw the Village's splendor in the light of Good and I saw its most Dark side whenever called to do more questionable choices under the banter of the Leaf...that's why I created Root once Hiruzen took the mantle as Hokage: he is a great man, but he always hopes to resolve things in a way that is not in the nature of a shinobi," the old man said with a tired sigh.

"Are you against his ideals then?" the blond boy asked.

"Absolutely no, I do wish things could be so neatly separated and be White or Black, Good or Evil; unfortunately our world works on a scale of grey instead, where Justice and Infamy mingle in indescribable ways, that is why I insisted to have someone like you join my forces instead of the more ' _Regular'_ ones of Konoha, someone like you won't have managed to fit just as well in the common forces or even in ANBU," he answered shaking his head.

"Oh! Really?" the other said with a challenging tone and a raised eyebrow.

"You have the means to understand my view of life, that's why you are a Root Member now, Naruto-san. Just like us you can understand and follow the simple rule behind the birth of our group: 'Always do what is necessary',"

"Necessary?"

"What is necessary to keep the Shinobi World away from another total war. Killing the bad guys is only the beginning if not only the smallest part of it...sometimes is more important hiding conspiracies, STOPPING conspiracies or even helping them instead of simply eliminate the man or a woman behind it. Things like killing the first-born of a Daimyo so to have the younger one inherit the throne because the older brother is in fact a war-mongering fool that thinks Wars resolve everything is also something no-one wants to do but that NEEDS to be done; and even, in the most extreme cases, make sure that the population of a Village no matter if big or small revolt against the Kage-or-something-similar so to remove him or her in favout of a better one will be required to maintain the Status-Quo of this land."

"And how do you know who is a ' _Good Leader_ ' then?" the boy asked as the two started to once again walk through the streets of Konoha.

"By watching how they treat the people under them and their land, if their first thought is about how to expand through violence, we kill them; I saw a Shinobi World War once...I dearly wish to NOT see another start for as long as I live...I am sure that the Elemental Nations can find a semblance of Peace or at the very least reach something very close to that, ambitions are still acceptable as long as thousands of lives are not sacrificed in the name of some ideal of supremacy, without ambition a society will just grow stagnant, immobile, and that is just as bad as a meaningless War," the bandaged man answered.

"So...what was the Uchiha Massacre then?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the imposing doors of the almost-empty Clan compound.

"A choice, an hard one, but a choice nonetheless the ruling body of Konoha had been called to take. Fugaku, that was Sasuke-san's father, had become restless because believing that we were putting ' _muzzles'_ to his Clan in fear of their Bloodline-Limit...but consider this, we asked them to pay attention, to keep their eyes ' _dormant'_ for as long as they were inside our walls and to train their **Sharingan** -related techniques under supervision of ANBUs and seal masters...do you know why?" Danzo answered.

"Why?"

"The first two techniques that comes to mind are **Izanagi** and **Amaterasu** , one is able to turn Death itself in an illusion at the price of one eye the would then be blinded forever, the other summons a black fire unstoppable if not by the caster's own will, a flame able to burn for days until nothing remains and even eating through _normal_ fire...can you imagine one of them train in the use of **Amaterasu** and lose control of it? How many people would die, and how much damage could be befall on the Village?" the old man said.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Right after the Massacre me and several dozen Root have harvested those eyes from the bodies to burn them, someone putting their hands on them would spell disaster, the rest is me personally copying everything I could from their scrolls,"

"Isn't that against the law?" the boy asked smirking.

"Itachi was still on the run and I am paranoid, I wanted to be sure that should something happen I would have been able to devise counter strategies...do you know that one of the techniques a possessor of the **Sharingan** could develop gives the ability to summon an avatar of chakra almost indestructible? Or that one could force the body of their enemy to ' _bend'_ on itself breaking every possible bone? Or that another could possibly reach a point in which with a look he or she could order the nerve receptors to flare causing a pain so intense to drive the victim mad or brain-dead in just few seconds? WE OTHERS were actually the ones afraid...as if stealing every possible technique they saw just once was not enough to have other Clans look at the Uchiha Bloodline in distrust," Danzo answered.

"Then why I don't see Sasuke spit around black flames or do any of that?"

"That, as I later learned, need a stage of the bloodline called **Mangekyou** that is reached...well, by the feeling of intense grief one has after killing a family member or a VERY dear friend with its own hands for example...but that particular information was something only the Clan-Head knew, so everybody else was just worried about any of them (Gennin especially) to get too cocky and try to show-off resulting in unwanted destruction,"

"I see, someone must have seen one or two that actually gained that Stage use those techniques without knowing the stipulations behind it and immediately thought that everybody in the Uchiha Clan could do that..." Naruto said sneering.

"Exactly, from that we others with the backing of the Hokage decided to ask Fugaku to gently keep an eye on his Clan and to prohibit them from going around copying every jutsu they see, that was mostly what Hiashi and Tsume personally asked...when Minato was chosen as next Hokage instead of Fugaku things got even worse. That man had always had a mean streak against who he thought wronged him, he had hoped that with the position as Leader of Konoha he would have been able to lift every stop we put on the Uchiha Clan. So as you can imagine he didn't take well the news."

"How was he? Personally speaking," Naruto asked.

"In my personal opinion? A fool, a man that had been handled by Fate a powerful ' _Toy_ ' in the shape of his Bloodline-Limit and a man that had been ' _blinded'_ (yes, I am aware of the irony in it) by the ideals of mad-men such as Madara and people like him that believed that having those abilities meant for a shinobi to be "Superior" to the ones that didn't have one, add to the equation the admittedly powerful abilities of the **Sharingan**..."

"And Madara, and subsequently Fugaku, started believing that they knew better just because of their bloodline..." the blond said snarling.

"Exactly, when Hiruzen took back the title of Hokage instead of appointing a new one there had been a real pandemonium; I remember Tsume accept the thing calmly out of respect of him, Hiashi instead had gritted his teeth like an angry animal but then accepted the thing after some consideration while Shikaku, Shibi and the others simply clapped happily for Hiruzen's return...Fugaku though...for an instant I thought he would have assaulted Hiruzen to strangle him, between his belief of bloodline-derived supremacy AND the idea that we were suffocating his Clan had drove him over the edge, hence the rebellion,"

"So Itachi was the only survivor?"

"In a sense, sadly Itachi offered himself as ' _cleaner'_ of sort, he and few others still loyal, and sane, would have killed the members of the Clan pushing for taking-over Konoha in their mad dream of power...he was forced to flee our ANBU so to make everyone think he alone killed everyone, just to stop our ' _enemies'_ from thinking that we were in the middle of a Civil War to attack us. He took the full blame only because he wished to defend Konoha AND his Clan's name from the infamy of a revolt," Danzo answered sighing.

"Better exterminated by a member that went psycho instead of gaining the fame of betrayers, I see..."

"It's one of the many obscure sides of a Shinobi Village: change facts so to hide the truth."

"What about Sarutobi-jiji? How did it take my joining Root?" the blond asked, forcing their talk to another, less painful topic.

"He has thrown a tantrum, a very childish tantrum, I swear that for an instant he even tried to hold his breath to make me hand you over," the old man said smirking.

"Eh! I assaulted Kiba, maybe he wanted Tsume-san to have her pound of flesh," Naruto answered.

"Forget her, that woman should have spanked the boy more while he was growing-up, he had challenged you and has lost, just because he doesn't get everything his way doesn't mean that he has the right to whine about losing,"

"Poor doggie, maybe I should put him out of his misery?" the blond asked eagerly.

"If you really have to, at least do that outside the Village and during a mission, at least like that you can pretend a missing-nin did it...but even then, refrain from using lethal force when dealing with him, we still need shinobi to protect Konoha,"

"So I have to treat him well?"

"I said to not use lethal force, if you have to kick his mouth until he chokes on his teeth to have him understand that he can't harass everyone he meets then so be it, as long as he is able to do his duty as a ninja once you have done I personally don't care," Danzo answered.

"Not really a fan of the Inuzuka Clan, eh?"

"Not very much, that's true."

 **A week later – Konoha – Training Ground 7 -**

A man with silver-coloured hair and a _combo_ of mask and forehead protector covering almost everything on his face save for a single eye was calmly reading a book while using his left hand to lazily swat away the attacks of both Kiba and Sasuke Uchiha.

That, paired with the absolutely BORED expression he was sporting, gave out the message that Kakashi could have the potential to be an utter badass, if not for a fact that he was also quite lazy and would take an _End-of-the-World_ scenario to actually have him show his true potential. So unless Kaguya makes an appearance in this version of the Naruto Universe too this would hardly happen.

"Left side, Kiba. It's wide open...and where is Akamaru?" Kakashi said while stealing a glance to see the small dog securely held in the arms of the still hidden Sakura making him sigh in dismay.

"Yeah, I know. He is a small traitor, she _bought_ him with some belly scratches," Kiba said annoyed.

"Well, time is almost out, unless he and Sakura too join the fray I fear not a single one of you will get a bell," the masked sensei said with an eye-smile.

"At least we are trying!" Sasuke said offended.

"But not hard enough," Kakashi pointed-out.

"Then what about th-"

"Coming through," a new voice said annoyed.

"What are you-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kiba tried saying sneering before blanching at what Naruto was doing.

"Good morning, Naruto, Saiko-san." Kakashi greeted a bit stiffly.

"What? Something wrong?" the blond boy asked.

"Who are those two?" Kakashi asked pointing at the two leg-less corpses the young Root boy was dragging by their hair leaving two long red trails behind him.

"Toguro and Segawachi Toforume, also known as the ' _The Toforume Brothers',_ B-Rank missing-nins with a penchant for stealing ships to sell them to pirates. We had been asked to capture them dead or Alive, the client though made it clear that ' _Dead'_ was a most preferable solution, especially if they suffered," Saiko answered with what was her by now infamous ' _perennial smile',_ a small smile that never seemed to leave her face.

"And they suffered?"

"They should have, I got hungry on the way back and used their legs as a snack," the blond answered shrugging.

"And you left them bleed to death?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...I forgot to put the haemostatic lace on their legs, okay!?" Naruto answered annoyed.

"Why you are out hunting missing-nin while I have to go through D-Ranks and Team bounding exercise, eh!?" Kiba asked with narrowed eyes.

"And you would use something like ME to clean an house, walk some dogs or do gardening? Then what? Use an explosive note to paint a fence? Use giant fireballs to help an old man to burn the leaves in his garden? I am a monster, doggie-boy. I am good for fighting, killing and destroying, nothing more and nothing less." Naruto answered with a feral smile.

"Last time you were lucky, this time I will win and-"

"And you will do nothing, Inuzuka-san." Saiko answered as ink-made snakes circled his body and neck in a clearly painful binding.

"Let him vent his stress, Saiko. He wants to attack me? Then so be it...Tsume has a daughter too, it is not like their Clan will remain without an Heir," the blond said chuckling.

"You shouldn't fight with each other, we are shinobi of Konoha and should stand together," Kakashi said with narrowed eyes.

"Then teach to the puppy what are good manners, I won't suck it up just because he comes from a Clan," Naruto answered as the ink snakes just dissolved into nothingness.

"Eh! Voices are that you are the son of the Fourth Hokage, he must be ashamed about having such a weakling as an heir," Kiba taunted, missing the hissing intake of air of Kakashi behind him or Sasuke's growl.

"As a matter of fact, I think he would be happy to see me teach YOU good manners," the Inuzuka boy added.

A long silence filled the Training Ground at that as the wind slowly picked-up around them making few leaves from the near trees fall around them.

"...I see," Naruto said with a sad sigh.

"What? Truth hurts?" Kiba asked smugly.

"Forget the fighting, you are not worth it...let's go, Saiko. We have not time to waste with kids and playground bullies, my IQ won't be lowered by his overwhelming ignorance." Naruto offered as he started walking away while still dragging the two adult men behind himself.

"I am coming, Naruto-kun." she answered with a nod before falling in step at his side.

"HOY! Running away, coward?" Kiba said smirking.

"Drop it, Dobe..." Sasuke hissed in warning.

"Why should I? He is a weakling! A shame to the Namikaze name!" the other said waving the Uchiha's concern off.

" _Sigh!_ I am way too gentle with vermin..." Naruto muttered as he dropped one of the bodies to rise the now free hand.

"Oh, look! He is gonna flip me off! I am so scared!"

"Kiba...I would stop if I were you," Kakashi muttered, just like Sasuke he had felt a strange feeling of dread start climbing up his back as soon as the blond had showed-up, and that feeling had now rapidly escalated into full worry in the span of few seconds.

"...Pathetic. **Thunder!** " Naruto said with a sneer as he snapped his fingers.

"WATCH OUT!" instantly dusting-off his ANBU training Kakashi had grabbed the back of Kiba's coat to throw him behind the masked sensei's back just in time for the bolt of lightning to barely miss the boy and create a crater of scorched earth on impact and a powerful explosion.

"Good reflexes," the blond said unimpressed as he walked away with his companion following him.

"W-What was that?!" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"A lightning bolt coming down from the sky at his command...from a sky without even the smallest cloud and without hand-seals..." Sasuke answered while looking at the completely clean sky with calculating eyes.

"That bastard tried to attack me!" Kiba yelled enraged.

"Calm down, we will talk to Tsume-san about this," Kakashi said sternly.

"Yeah! The bastard needs to be punished," Kiba said nodding.

"Maybe you misunderstood...YOU will be the one punished, and should Tsume refuse to, I will be the one to do it," the masked man answered shaking his head.

"Eh?! WHY?"

"You already had a close-call with death the last time you faced him, he has shown to have zero patience to his attackers; and as Danzo-san has openly explained as soon as Naruto-san's joining of Root became knew, the elder is not worried about his loyalty to Konoha, but also informed all of us Jounins to keep our Teams in check, that boy makes no distinctions between friends or foes when attacked, he only believes in Lethal Force," Kakashi explained.

"Then why people trust him as a shinobi?" Sasuke asked, openly curious.

"Two reasons: he is powerful, and so useful to the Village, and even if coldly he had showed to have no ill-will towards anyone as he never attacks first, but let me assure you, I can bet that while not initiating fights, he definitely _finishes_ them."

"So he summoned lightning to kill Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know if he meant to kill him, but he was certainly aiming at causing lots of pain and damages, he said he was being ' _too good'_ and so holding-back in his punishment...consider yourself lucky that I managed to take you out of the way. Now come with me, I want to resolve this mess with Tsume as soon as possible, so I will then be free to ask why he had not used hand-seals for that," Kakshi said pushing Kiba towards the Village.

"But...But I almost got fried alive!" the Inuzuka boy protested.

"I know, now stop talking and start walking before I start wondering if several thousands of volts would have been beneficial to you in the form of having your brain finally start-up instead of sleeping," the masked man said irritated while glaring at his student.

 **Later that day – Hokage Tower – Council Room -**

A clearly tired Danzo was slowly walking towards the door of the room with a barely suppressed yawn on the back of his throat, working mostly at night had its biggest down-side in reducing sleeping time to almost nothing.

"Enter!" Hiruzen answered as soon as the bandaged man's hand rapped on the door.

"Coffee..." the old man hissed with pure hatred for every living being in the Universe echoing in his tone.

"Here, you fool." the Hokage answered unsealing a bucket-sized mug filled to the brim by dark, concentrated caffeine delight.

"What happened this time?" Danzo asked as he emptied the whole thing in one gulp uncaring of the scorching-hot temperature.

"Naruto..." Hiruzen said sighing.

"Okay, what have YOU done to attract my Root's ire?" Danzo asked groaning.

"What makes you think we did something?" Tsume asked with a glare.

"It's eight in the morning, woman! I went to sleep at five! I have no intention to waste time here because that spoiled brat of your son had to play ' _Badass'_ and angered one of my men!" Danzo roared back.

"That boy is dangerous, and he has almost killed a Clan Heir, I demand retribution!" the Inuzuka woman said.

"You never met him, don't you?" Hiruzen asked uncertain.

"He is the rut, right? The Dead Last?" Tsume said shrugging.

"...You know, when I think of a shinobi, the first thing that comes to mind is that they can learn everything about someone they don't like in an instant...and yet you failed to see why it's a bad idea to anger him," Danzo said surprised.

"Why? His results in the Academy were abysmal! He failed the Exams twice!" Tsume answered grinning.

"Oh good God, this is pathetic...hey, you!" Danzo said pointing at one of the ANBU in the room.

"Yes?" the masked man asked surprised.

"Please go fetch Team 7." the old man asked.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Go call them," Hiruzen answered nodding.

 _"Tch!_ I asked gently...whatever, _Number 17_?" Danzo said making a white-and-grey dressed ANBU appear in the room.

"What do you need, Danzo-sama?" the Root ANBU asked bowing.

"You shouldn't add your own guards here, you know? It's borderline treachery," the Hokage muttered.

"Whatever. I need you to take here Namikaze-san."

"I'll go immediately, Danzo-sama." the Root ANBU answered before rapidly leaving the room.

"By the way, Tsume. Between the various, gratuitous insults your son called Naruto a insult to the Fourth's Legacy and a shame for his parents, you can imagine why he then thought about frying Kiba alive..." the bandaged man said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh...I...I wasn't aware of that," the Inuzuka woman answered in surprise.

"Quite, I can imagine your son do just that and twist things so to appear like the victim in both cases," the other said bitterly.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said confused while he and his Team entered the room.

"Already here?" Danzo asked.

"We were at the Mission Center trying to see if there was something interesting for us to take," the masked sensei replied.

"So you attacked my Root Shinobi again...I am sorry, Kiba-san but I am starting to wonder if you truly have a death wish, normal people would just drop the issue after the first close-call with Death..." the bandaged man said.

"Now see here!" Tsume said growling.

"Oh, spare me the bitching! He is the photocopy of his grand-father and it's a miracle that no-one else had thought about beating him to a paste like I KNOW other really wished to do with your father!" Danzo answered.

"I AM NOT BITCHING!" the Inuzuka Clan-Head roared in answer.

"Please calm down, there is no need to get violent," Hiruzen said with a placating tone, he too jumping slightly when the door went kicked open with enough force to have the thing get embedded in the wall behind it.

"What do you people want now?" the blond asked roaring, hunger and fury oozing from him in waves.

"Let me guess...you and Saiko were ' _discharging hormones'_ and you went interrupted," Danzo said groaning.

"Yes, Danzo-sama." Saiko answered while still adjusting her shirt and sounding surprisingly annoyed to the ones that knew her.

"Well, good thing that I have another assignment for you two," the old man answered.

"Another? Which is?" Naruto asked.

"Cleaning duty," Danzo answered smirking.

"Ooooh! I like those! Always lots of things to do," the blond said ecstatic.

"Then rejoice, this doubles as Extermination as well...I got voices about an infestation of maggots that needs some rapid intervention. You'll be able to go there as soon as we resolve this issue," the bandaged man answered.

"I thought you refused to give him D-Ranks," Hiruzen said with narrowed eyes.

"Those are just useful to save money by having kids do what our dear villagers are too lazy to do, sure they also learn how taking Missions and writing reports work, but in my case I can just personally teach that to the new cadets and then leave their assigned Tutors train them, Root works with ' _single-man cells'_ so every one learns to work with everyone else so to build a _Team_ the moment a Mission shows-up. Namikaze-san at the moment though can work properly only with Saiko as she is sadly the only one to...' _stomach'_ his methods without getting distracted," Danzo answered.

"Eh! I get messy when working, so what?" the blond replied.

"You dragged two bloodied corpses all the way to the Tower...even passing in front of the kindergarten while humming to yourself..." Kakashi said with a dead-pan tone.

"I forgot to bring a scroll to seal the body inside, I can't see where is the problem,"

"THAT IS THE PROBLEM! Look what happened to him, Danzo! How can he be considered normal, eh!? He enjoys killing! Torturing the victims until they break!" the Hokage screamed in rage.

"He is just the result of his childhood, people didn't care to show him what's wrong and what's bad, so he decided himself after the traitor Mizuki tried to kill him. Learning from that kind of man about the reason why he is shunned didn't help either, at least he is not a raving lunatic but can follow orders really well and work with everyone that knows how to act with him...it takes five minutes to learn his quirks, once accepted that, he is as ' _normal'_ as you want him to be. He just needs to see people accept him from what he is,"

"I can see that, but-" Hiruzen tried saying with an angry look still present on his face.

"Don't give me that look, Hiruzen! You people ignored him his whole life and expected him to fail, if you others were really so concerned you could have woke-up sooner; ever since he joined Konoha' Root Police Force he had the occasion of flourish by leaps and bounds...makes me wonder why in the " _Normal"_ Academy he couldn't...but I am sure that our teachers won't have seen a prank or two as a sign of his mental deficiency and so simply decided to not look deeper and help him because believing him a lost cause," Danzo answered smirking.

"His grades-"

"He is a tactile learner, Hiashi-san...he learns by ' _Doing',_ not by reading; once seen that he had problems with the written theory I have put him into a situation where he HAD TO do things that way...it took him five minutes to learn the lesson," he answered nonplussed.

"You don't expect us to do that with everyone?" the Hyuuga Clan Head said sneering.

"We have tutors in our schools, Hiashi-san, both Civilian and Shinobi. If we have to sustain the cost of their presence they can as well work instead of pick their nose all day...we should have given YOU to Kumo instead, Hizashi at least used to think before letting go of his tongue," Danzo answered.

"HOW DARE- _GLUCK!_ " Hiashi yelled before getting a face-full of blond-haired cannibalistic hunger as a small mouth closed around his throat and two hands grabbing his with enough strength to break bones.

"Well, even I didn't see that coming," Kakashi muttered impressed.

"I can defend myself, Naruto...but I do appreciate the gesture, thank you." Danzo said smirking amused.

"Please forgive him, Hokage-sama. Having our daily sexual session interrupted makes him jumpy." Saiko said with a small bow of her head with her serene smile never leaving her face.

"As for now his canines are a moment-away from tearing open your trachea; last time we measured the strength of his bite we reached an astounding 5100 _PSI_ (or _'Pounds per Square Inch'_ ) without using Chakra to boost it, which is the the pressure that will occur when a single force is put on one square inch of area...to make it clear, an average adult man is around 150 while a full-grown crocodile is around 5000...he has more than enough power in those mandibles to crunch an human skull to bits, or in this case, behead Hiashi in less than a second." Danzo explained with the same tone of a professor during a lesson.

"Call him back..." Hiashi said with a croaking voice.

"You are mistaken, Hiashi-san...he is not my Guard Dog, I do NOT command him like an animal, he is his own man with his own free will; and believe me if I say that should he want to, he could walk away from Konoha and not a single one of us save me and Hiruzen in person would be able to stop him and that with us winning just in virtue of a more vast experience. Because as per raw power, _without_ Chakra he has already surpassed everyone up to the rank of Chuunin, and he has still to tap into his full abilities," Danzo answered chuckling.

"Naruto, please let him go," Hiruzen asked with his gentlest tone.

"Uh?" the blond groaned rolling his eyes.

"I think Hokage-sama just wishes to not force the janitors to spend hours cleaning blood and guts, that's all." Kakashi offered with an eye-smile and a chuckle, having already figured-out the best way to handle the blond.

"FINE! But so help me, if he tries that again I will eat him, end of story." the boy growled as he returned near Saiko.

"As you can see, Tsume, he reacts to assaults in a violent manner. He never attacks first but is the last to leave the battle, usually with the enemy reduced to a broken shell of itself, his social ineptitude comes from a total distrust of everyone outside his ' _bubble';_ he would never attack me, the other Root Members, the ANBU or the Hokage unless there is no other option to protect his life...you others though, are eligible targets until he learns to trust you. But I do am trying to break him out of that way of thinking, for his sake mostly." Danzo explained.

"Are we done yet?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"You can go, I fear I will still need to argue with them instead, surely they will insist to have you convicted as crazy just because you don't let people walk over you with a dumb smile on your face," the bandaged man answered.

"The Mission?" Saiko asked.

"Here, Wave village, a criminal organization is trying to stick their nose in there and suck it dry of Life, since it's close to Konoha I would prefer the area to be at least Neutral, but see if they are interested into joining under the Leaf's banter once freed them," Danzo answered while giving a scroll to the girl.

"Yes, sir." she answered bowing.

"Wave?...I...I got a mission in there too this morning...from a bridge builder...but that's a C-Rank." Hiruzen said confused.

"My was from a woman named Tsunami, and she gave us a pretty grim view of the thing while admitting to not have enough money to pay for an A-Rank."

"A-Rank? Isn't he too young for that?" Kakashi asked.

"You and Team 7 may be still working on Team-bounding exercises like the Bell-Test that you insist repeating at least once a day...but thanks to his abilities my Root Genin is more than qualified," Danzo answered shrugging.

"And what are those abilities?" he asked.

"I can't answer for reasons of security, but if you really need to know we can meet in Hiruzen's Office so he too will hear and stop pestering me with his worries once and for all, but then should you talk...I'll have your tongue nailed over my fireplace as a memento to whoever tries to play spy," the bandaged man answered.

"I see...I'll be there," Kakashi answered.

"Hoy!" the blond boy said with a grimace.

"Yes?" the masked Jounin asked curious.

"Do you smoke?"

"No..."

"Then do you wear cheap cherry perfume? Or somehow stomach dango for breakfast?" the boy said.

"Neither of the two." Kakashi answered.

"Then tell to Asuma to stop before a cancer drags him to Hell and to that woman to either jump his boner or stop wearing that liquid shit, because it stinks and only a desperately alone old hag could wear that in order to catch the attention of her crush,"

"I do have met Asuma and Kurenai on the way here together with Anko...but I am unsure about the whole perfume thing, if I remember it was a Christmas present, what about Asuma?" Kakashi answered with a low whistle.

"I could recognize the bland, minted smell of his favourite brand everywhere as he is the only one in all Konoha stupid enough to buy those ridiculously-overpriced imported cigarettes of Iwa, and present or not the perfume still sucks. Let's go Saiko." Naruto said marching out of the room.

"Yes," she answered while rapidly joining him.

"Okay, he has a good nose, that's for sure." Tsume admitted with an impressed tone.

"Ooh! That's only the tip of the iceberg, Tsume...he can do more, MUCH more!" Danzo replied proudly.

"And he will be able to complete that mission?" Hiruzen asked.

"I am more than positive that he will manage, the problem is that I fear he will take way too much enjoyment in completing it, so get ready to answer to complaints about the damages he will do." he answered sighing.

 **The next day - Late night – Wave Village -**

Haku was running, running as fast as he could, uncaring of the branches tearing away parts of the civilian kimono he had used to appear as a girl or the small gushes the thorns were opening on his cheeks whenever he dived through bushes in the hope to shake-off its pursuer.

"We are almost there, we can do this!" he said with a relieved tone to the badly wounded man he was carrying on his back, even if normally bigger and heavier than him, thanks to both adrenaline and sheer terror Haku could carry him relatively easy.

He could still hear _them_ though, slowly creeping behind him moaning and growling in primordial hunger following the trail of his blood and fear.

Everything had gone to Hell as soon as he had caught a glimpse of the small blond boy and the pale girl following him, as soon as Haku had reached the Hide-out the place was already under assault by those _things_...things that he immediately recognized as some of the men standing outside to guard the place, but their skin was already taking a blueish tint signalling their being dead, the holes and missing flesh did not help.

Then he had made his appearance, smiling amused and tearing off arms and legs of whoever attacked him, more than one men fell as soon as he had bitten their neck and pulled, tearing off their heads with clear ease, the girl with him in the meantime kept summoning animals of ink to tear the others to shreds, few seconds and the ones he had bitten had then rose and attacked the ones still alive.

When Zabuza had beheaded the blond and then cleaved the body in half Haku had openly cheered while still killing the walking dead, his cheering though stopped when one of the fallen hands of the boy had been launched forward by the ' _Alive'_ blood to cut-off Zabuza's arm at the elbow, that was when Haku had rapidly took the man and started running away stopping only to put his medical knowledge to use and stop the bleeding.

"Hakuuuu? You shouldn't run, I get even more angry when my prey runs!" the blond said mockingly as his voice echoed all around Haku.

"LEAVE US ALONE! YOU KILLED GATO! WE ARE LEAVING!" he yelled while ignoring the scared tears running down his face.

"That is not possible, pretty face. Our mission is to remove everyone from Wave, had you and the shirtless guy not attacked me, I would have considered it." Naruto answered as mist started covering everything.

"PLEASE NO! Not Zabuza-sama...please!" the boy pleaded as he stopped on an high tree branch.

"Why should I?" the blond asked as he neared him, merrily twirling the huge sword of Zabuza while behind him the army of undead with the jaw-less Gato at the head of the group.

"Z-Z-Zombie..."

"The correct term is ' _Ghouls'_ actually. So tell me, why should we spare you?" Saiko asked curious.

"We...we can work for Konoha! Right, Zabuza-sama?" Haku said.

"Boy, Zabuza is dead...he died few minutes ago from blood-loss," Naruto said shaking his head.

"He is not dead! I stopped the bleeding, right? Zabuza-sama?" the other said while shaking the man on his back with an hopeful expression.

"Don't...shake me..." the man muttered with a weak groan.

"Eh! An outstanding force of Will...what do you think?" the blond asked.

"Can you add their souls to your collection?" Saiko asked.

"That I can, my dear. That I can." he answered with a pleased nod.

"A-a-add us?" Haku asked with a pale face.

"Yes, even if it will leave behind two more ghouls it doesn't matter, I'll just burn your empty husks with the others to clean the area...still unsure if Wave will see me as an hero for that though, I was a little sadistic in hunting-down those thugs...meh! I'll deal with it later."

"NO! Please no! L-let us just go away!" Haku pleaded.

"Don't worry, it will be painless and permit to you and Zabuza to be together forever...under my services of course, GRAAAAAAAAAH!" the blond boy answered as he morphed his arms into dog-like creatures covered in eyes he then launched at both missing-nin at high speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the blood-curling scream of agony that soon followed echoed for miles, scaring whoever heard it down to their souls before the warm glowing of a see of fire burned down the small patch of trees and every life form in there to ashes.

" _ **Uuuuuhm! I just LOVE the smell of a properly made barbecue! I like your style boy!**_ " Kefka's voice resounded from the Seal soon followed by his deranged laugh.

"Thanks, my friend, I love when people appreciate my work, Naruto answered smirking.

"Another mission completed, shall we return to Konoha?" Saiko asked, having secured Gatou's head in a scroll before the blond had summoned his ' **Firaga'** attack on the whole area.

"I thinks its about time, can you create one of your huge birds? Until Danzo-kun doesn't find a solution about it, I still have problems passing over streams of water...a very annoying weakness," Naruto answered.

"I am sure Danzo-sama will find something," the girl answered while her hand flew on the scroll where she was drawing, rapidly summoning an huge-sized falcon both then climbed to fly towards the Leaf.

"Anything I should worry about?" he asked.

"Danzo-sama was considering if he should have you take part to the Chuunin Exams or not, he both worries to have you get bored or extremely violent and kill everything on sight," Saiko answered.

"I can control myself, thank you." the blond replied in childish offense.

"Both me and Danzo-sama know that, the worry is all about Hokage-sama and the other Jounin, they may make a fuss about it," the ink-user answered with a shrug.

"Let them bitch and whine, I got tired to pander to their delusions, I no longer am human and I won't start ' _acting'_ like one just to preserve the little world they created for themselves. I am a Vampire and they have only two choices: accept it or..."

"Or?"

"Or oppose me and die!...unless they are Sarutobi-jiji and Danzo-kun, in that case I will just cripple them for life...what can I say, I am still a good boy at heart! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he answered before letting out a thunderous, malevolent laugh that tore through the night as a sharp knife.

"So you'll join the Chuunin Exams?" Saiko asked unfazed.

"Yes...Yes I will, even just to see what the other Villages have to offer. It will be VERY interesting." the blond answered.

Yes, very interesting indeed...

 **A couple of things: I am a basing this on the OVAs mostly, Tubalcain was a man and DEFINITELY NOT a Virgin, and yet, after being bitten by Alucard he went 'absorbed' and briefly called with Rip Van Winkle to aid in battling Millennium and Vatican Forces, so I don't think adding both Haku and Zabuza is by any shape a stretching of the thing.**

 **Second, Alucard flew (in a rather ' _pimp-tastic'_ way I might add) to Brazil on a private jet that clearly flew above water, so an Ink-made bird too is fine if you ask me.**

 **Finally: Arrogant? Fuck yes! Alucard was, and you simply CAN'T deny that the fuck-mothering Vampire was VEEEEERY arrogant during the OVAs (Luke Valentine's fight is the first that comes to my mind) that and a show-off, he turned _"getting-killed-regenerate-and-maim-his-enemy"_ into fighting style! That's pure _arrogance_...it had cost him in the end of course, but he was still damn awesome while doing it.**

 **So, Kabikuribocho (or whatever the name of Zabuza's sword is) is the first sword, the second will be the _Chikage_ Katana of Bloodborne, I like that suggestion so I will add sword and _The_ _Doll_ to the story...I hope you don't mind, but I am the one writing, at least this little I can still decide, Ah! XD.**

 **See you around the Net.**

 **Tr230.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you mind if I add some elements from Bloodborne here? And I was wondering about making him wear the "Hunter Garb** _ **A**_ **" (the one on the cover of the game) but I don't know if with him Shape-shifting into an adult body or not, because admittedly having those clothes re-sized would look ridiculous, what do you think?**

 **Remember: Naruto here possess Alucard's Powers and Kefka's Magic (every spell from the Final Fantasy franchise, new ones comprised).**

 **I'll change the blond's "** _ **Mannerism"**_ **a little if you don't mind, just to warn you.**

 **P** **airing:** **I think I will go with Female!Sai** **(AND** **YES** **HER NAME IS INDEED** _ **SAIKO**_ **!)**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Hellsing, Naruto or whatever I will use here in this fic.**

 **No-Life Mad King: Chapter 3: Doll, Exam, Blood, Death.**

 **Konoha – ROOT HQ – Danzo's office -**

The bandaged Elder of Konoha was calmly sitting on his chair while his most trusted, Medic-trained Root ANBU checked his vitals and his left arm's conditions.

"So? Any good news?" Danzo asked hopeful.

"The Shodaime's cells are still present, Danzo-sama. I don't have the right knowledge to remove them, I can only keep them restricted to your arm. I am sorry." the Root answered sighing.

"What about Amputation?" the old man asked.

" _Sigh!_ We already went through this, Danzo-sama. We don't know how the wound would react, it may resolve the problem or make it spread wider faster, we don't know how Orochimaru did this so we can't risk trigging any form of mutation." the masked man answered shaking his head.

"I see..." the elder muttered with a far-away look in his eyes.

" _Stay still, old fool! This will hurt only a bit! If things go as I think they will, in exchange of furthering my researches you will gain the **Mokuton!** So STOP STRUGGLING!" _ a echoing voice with an hissing undertone briefly flashed in the man's mind making his mutated arm flinch in phantom pain.

"We will take this thing away, Danzo-sama. I promise you we will." the Medic Root said bowing before leaving after changing the old bandages around the arm with new, clean ones.

" _Sigh!_...everyday I feel it crawl a tiny bit more deep, it's eating me alive like a tumour." Danzo muttered sighing while wearing back the metallic gauntlet around the arm feeling the seals in it take immediate effect and further cutting off the flux of Chakra on the appendage.

"...I don't know what's more disgusting, the fact that it is made from the cells of a dead man or that it has a face sprouting from your shoulder as a side-effect." a young voice said mockingly.

"You should not spy on me, Naruto." Danzo said frowning as the pale-skinned blond phased through the wall as if it was made of smoke.

"And I don't care about your little secrets, I already told you that. Did that thing really let you use the **Wood Element**?" the forever-young vampire asked in bored curiosity as he sat in front of the man's desk.

"Theoretically yes, but it also spreads at every small use and the spreading speeds-up when I use the arm for jutsus, even if not Wood-based. I have to keep it under sedatives and wear a gauntlet covered in suppressing seals at all times to keep the mutation under control, by any means my arm has to be in a ' _coma'_ of sort to not turn my whole being in a shapeless mass of mutated flesh." Danzo answered as he too sat down.

"Even a Legendary Ninja like a Sannin can fuck-up then, AH!" Naruto said snorting amused.

"A pity that his ' _fuck-ups'_ as you call them are consuming me a bit at a time ever since he had been chased away from Konoha! I can literally feel it slowly corrupt my body a cell at a time, and I can't find someone able to heal me...I shudder to think I risk becoming like those mutated corpses we found in his base here." the other answered grimacing.

"Sorry to hear that, Boss. Want me to eat it?" the Vampire answered frowning.

"We considered that too, considering your ability to survive pretty much everything, but part of our staff was against the idea just in case the mutation could afflict you too, and between that and your powers we were actually afraid of the results." Danzo answered.

"Oh! Thanks for worrying. Not that there is any need, but I appreciate the gesture." the young man answered surprised.

"Now that we have talked even too much about my dirtiest secret. Why you are here?" the old man asked.

"Boredom, I don't care about getting ready for the Chuunin Exams and wanted to see if there was something you could have me doing in the meantime. Saiko is training for the Exams so I am actually feeling a little alone." Naruto answered.

"Contrary to you she doesn't have Immortality and Magic at her back and call, so you'll need to be patient and accept the fact that she will be training between missions," Danzo answered.

"Okay, but what about the Exam? Can we take part as a duo? Or we will be forced to drag with us a third guy as dead weight?" he asked.

"Considering the sheer difficulty I have in finding someone else other than Saiko able to work with you for more than a Mission I had to work overtime and have you two alone being accepted, not everyone was happy, but since Saiko is technically your ' _Leash'_ others had to relent..." the bandaged Elder answered.

"I can always kidnap a ninja from another Village and turn him or her into a fledgling, like that we would be three." Naruto proposed uncaring.

"Unfortunately I am starting to consider the idea. In the meantime I may have a Mission you could join, as long as you don't destroy the items we are retrieving as collateral damage as they should be quite unique and now we finally have a way to gain them after months of useless bantering."

"I am listening." the Vampire said grinning.

"Contacts with lands oversea had always been strenuous to maintain in order to have exotic equipment being exchanged, but there are less than nice ways to ' _help them'_ comply should they resist our offers, like swords and knives pointed at their throat for example, that and gentle remainders like ' _Give me what I want and you'll stay alive'_...are you following?"

"Uh-hu! Who I have to intimidate so to have them hand-over the stuff?"

"No intimidation this time. The problem is that doing things that way usually doesn't open people towards being friendly with us enough to gain what we need, but we may still need those valuables all the same...so the next course of action is simply ' _Stealing from the thieves'_. We get what we want and someone else does the dirty work with threats and the like." Danzo answered chuckling.

"Nice! So? What will I do?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Sometime ago I got in contact with an old man with a fixation for heirlooms, a rich, alone old man with more money than what he can spend and no-one still alive to inherit them...now he is dead."

"Sorry for your loss, Boss."

"Gehrman-san was many things, but a friend and a sane person he was not...the last years of his life had been plagued by vivid hallucinations of something he called ' _The Hunt'_ , thing that had him raving and muttering non-stop about monsters he supposedly saw wandering around even in the letters we exchanged. No, he is better-off dead. A group of thieves from Iwa, we presume, last month departed with various (stolen) ships towards Gehrman's land and should return by tomorrow morning and reach the shores, I want you to capture those ships and help the Root ANBU secure everything and bring it here." Danzo said.

"The crew?"

"If they have a decent sack of money waiting for us for their capture take them alive, otherwise you can do with them whatever you want. I'll be generous, if we are lucky the idiots will have completely emptied Gerhman's house of everything, the man was crazy enough to stock weapons, armours and the like in his fortress-like mansion, you can take whatever strike your fancy money excluded, whatever cent we can scrap to add to Konoha's bank account the better; economically speaking we are not as good as we want others to believe." the old man answered.

"It will be done, better than wandering around feeling bored, even if I hate working in the morning." Naruto answered stretching his arms.

"I thought sunlight was not your weakness." the old man asked amused.

"It is not for a Vampire of my Level, but is still an annoyance; now I see why Alucard perennially wore sun-glasses." the blond replied as he walked out.

"...I'll need to find a way to turn Saiko into something like him, should she die I don't know where to find another emotionally-damaged human to keep him under control." Danzo muttered sighing before he too left the room to check on his Root Forces.

 **The next Day – Not far away from Mist Village – Hidden dock -**

A colossal ship at the head of a small convoy of equally titanic vessels was slowly making its way towards the hidden cave where the group of thieves/pirates had hastily build their personal dock to unload the precious treasure the six ships were taking back in the Elemental Countries.

But while the first ship was rapidly reaching the area, the others were slowly falling behind for no apparent reason, making the Captain of the convoy lose his patience.

"What's happening now?! Have they started drinking even before we finished the job?" the rough man asked with a growl.

In answer the ship right behind the head of the group gave a loud, dying-animal-like whine before breaking in half making the rear end sink rapidly and the front half lean against it, the water not deep enough to completely sink, leaving a small part of the front still outside with an humanoid figure with an over-sized sword on its back sitting on the damaged bow.

"What happened!?" a sailor asked scared.

"Something cut a whole ship in half..." the Captain said with narrowed eyes.

"ON THE BOW! A kid with a sword is standing on the bow!" one of the men said pointing at the fallen ship.

"That's one of the Seven Swords of the Mist, the one owned by Zabuza Momochi...did the boy use that to cut the ship?" the Captain muttered in disbelief.

That was the opening needed for the various Root ANBU squads to swarm the deck and kill/capture the distracted pirates, soon leaving only the heavily wounded captain and few others sitting down and tied tightly in wire.

"Mission completed?" Naruto asked as he jumped from one of the remaining ships towards the Root captain waiting for him.

"Every ship has been captured and the crew members with a worthy bounties have been captured. But was it necessary to sink one of the ships?" the masked shinobi asked.

"You wanted a diversion to take over the last, bigger one? And I gave you a diversion! Here, the content of the ship I sank, it contained only old, mushy furniture, but I won't hear Danzo-san whine because I ruined it so I sealed everything in the scrolls." the blond answered throwing six little scroll to one of the Root ANBU.

"Good. The main body of the treasure is inside, go have a look. I have been instructed to let you take whatever you want from there, just don't be greedy." the ANBU Captain said pointing at the stairs leading inside the belly of the vessel.

"Thank you, good sir! I appreciate the generosity, Bwahahaha!" the blond answered with a mocking bow.

"Will we work always with him?" one of the Root members asked as soon as the vampire left.

"Not much, Saiko-san is the one paired with him, just have patience." the Captain answered.

"Good, the boy creeps me out..." the fresh-minted ANBU said shivering.

"Bah! He is not so bad, unless he takes-out the fangs that is...then things always get messy." the Root Captain answered shrugging.

 **Meanwhile – Body of the ship -**

The forever-young Vampire was looking amused at the collection of OLD knick-knackers that had been amassed in the belly of the vessels with as much chaos as was possible, evident sign of both idiocy and tight schedule as half the content was now ruined thanks to the rough trip by sea.

"This happens when amateurs do this kind of things, no finesse." the blond muttered chuckling.

" _ **I can feel a presence! Who's hiding from the big bad Vampire?**_ " Kefka said from the Seal with a sing-song voice.

"A faint trace, a remnant of a Soul? Trapped into a doll." the young monster said as he walked to a very old-looking doll sitting on a wheel-chair.

"...A very nice doll...made from the finest porcelain, but very human-looking." Naruto muttered curious while admiring the obsessive level of detail that had put into it like the joints of the fingers or the very realistic face.

" _ **Infuse it with life! It shouldn't be hard as it already has a '**_ **Spark'** _ **inside. A new servant is always good, is not like your precious Saiko is any different**_ _ **from a living doll herself!**_ _ **Bwahahahaha!**_ " the Mad clown answered in great amusement.

"May as well...wake-up, my new Servant, your Master is calling you." the blond said biting his finger to let few drops of blood fall on her mouth.

" _ **Now the spell! Let's raise the fallen Doll, boy!**_ " Kefka said still chuckling.

"Why someone like you knows a Spell like ' **Raise'**? And _HEALING_ Spell?" Naruto asked.

" _ **When I stumbled on it the tome said that it could raise people near death...I thought it was referring to raise zombies...now shut-up and use it!**_ " the soul answered angrily.

"Whatever... **Raise!** " the blond said moving a light-covered hand over the doll's forehead, making it weakly open its eye-lids and raise its head to better look at him.

"...Good Hunter?" the doll asked with a weak voice.

"I am an hunter of sort, yes." Naruto answered smirking.

"Is the _Hunt_ over? The Hunter's Dream is gone...where are the _Old Ones_?" the thing asked demurely.

"Old Ones? Never heard of them, if they are Old Gods or something then they faded to Oblivion as soon as people forgot about them. As for the rest, I never heard of any Dream or Hunt." the forever-young Vampire answered.

"But you are an Hunter?" the Doll asked sounding almost hopeful.

"Pretty much, my prey are the enemies of my Village, and I am the the maw devouring their lives." Naruto answered grinning.

"Then I shall help you in this new Hunt, Dear Hunter." the Doll answered with a little smile as she stood up to give a low curtsy to the blond while ignoring the loud cracking of _her_ unused joints.

"Help me?"

"It is my duty to serve the new Hunter coming to take the place of the old one, so I shall serve you until the next one comes."

"Then help me find something still worth using, then we will return to Konoha and have your body checked; you can't help me if you fall to pieces after a step."

"As you wish." she answered nodding, her smile never leaving.

" _ **Do you, by chance, attract emotionally impaired women? It's a very strange gift.**_ " Kefka asked snorting.

" _Shut-up, you fool!_ " the blond thought in answer.

" _ **Never.**_ "

 **Back to Konoha – Root Secret Base – Quarters -**

"...I don't like her." Saiko said as soon as the Doll was introduced to her.

"Why?" Naruto asked sighing.

"I am the one supposed to take care of you." the girl answered.

"...She is a Doll." the blond clarified talking slowly.

"She is still trying to steal my job." was the answer.

"I instead find her design to be incredible, we are still trying to understand how Gehrman or who else working for him infused Life in her body," Danzo added, the three watching as the Doll silently moved through a complete cleaning of Naruto and Saiko's room with her ever-present small smile.

"Don't ask me, Kefka himself is still breaking his head trying to decipher it." the blond answered.

"The **Chikage** **(Thousands Views / Blood Shadow** )sword suits you, dear Hunter. I can feel her sing her praises to you even now." the Doll said while moving the various equipment the Vampire took from the ship ( _and had repaired by some weapon-smiths and other experts_ ) around the room in a macabre ' _tasteful'_ exposition worthy of a museum.

"...A cursed Katana/Sabre hybrid that eats the wielder's Life Force whenever its full-power is summoned. Yes, it does suits someone like you able to steal other people's life-force and souls." Danzo admitted.

"I still don't like her." Saiko said with narrowed eyes.

"Jealous much?" Danzo asked chuckling.

"Yes, Danzo-sama." the Root Girl answered.

"Well then. The solution is simple, suck it up and..." the bandaged man was saying before watching Saiko take an hold of the blond's arm to drag him away.

"...What are you doing?" Danzo asked.

"I am going to suck it up so he won't leave me." the girl answered slamming the bedroom door behind herself and the Vampire.

"It's...it's actually not what I meant. But whatever floats your boat." the elder said shrugging.

"Can I help you?" The Doll asked gently.

" _Sigh!_ Tell your Master that the Chuunin Exams are next week so to use his time wisely and actually continue training in his abilities." Danzo answered sighing.

"I will have my Hunter know. Thank you." she answered with a small bow.

" _Sigh!_ I am getting too old for this..." the bandaged man muttered shaking his head and hastily leaving the room.

 **Day of the Chuunin Exam – Route towards the Hokage Tower -**

Danzo was calmly walking towards the tall construction while humming a little tone and twirling his new, pimp-looking cane and randomly changing it into a metallic whip of thin blades before snapping it back into its former cane form.

"If you have to kill, you do that with style..." he muttered chuckling, soon evolving it into a full laugh as the first horrified scream reached his ears from all the way to the Academy area.

"Oh, yes! Waking me up at five in the morning just to talk about taxes will you, Hiruzen? Just because as Hokage you have to be the first to arrive and the last to leave and want people to share the annoyance...well, two can play this game!" the bandaged man said while still laughing.

The old man had just that morning made sure to have his Root Vampire ' _Genin'_ (a _nd never had that classification be_ _en_ _more misguiding_ ) reach the class for the Written Part of the Exam while being as much pissed-off as possible by doing the two things he knew would have had the greatest effect.

He had a Root operative rudely awake the blond at dawn by throwing him down the bed, poor Root member was a day short from retiring, go figure what happened to him; and stopped Naruto from having breakfast and that, just like with any normal human being, normally means that contact with any life form should be legally prohibited until coffee (or in this case _blood_ ) gets consumed in industrial quantities.

Once sure the young man was literally foaming at the mouth, Danzo simply pointed him towards the Academy and told him to go postal on them; sure it might give the idea that Konoha trains psychopaths, but knowing the Vampire the Village will have one Hell of a publicity return with his ruthless efficiency in dismembering the enemies, that and Hiruzen would be left dealing by himself with all the naysayers, that was always a plus.

"Go wild, boy! We show that we are strong and Hiruzen gets the moans about you exaggerating! Make me proud!" the bandaged man said bowing at the screams still echoing in the Village.

 **Shinobi Academy – Classroom -**

No-one was talking as the subtle dripping noise and the grunts of approval of the young Vampire filled the room as he finished devouring the last bit of life-essence from his latest victims, bones breaking under his jaws and flesh tearing to pieces at each bite before getting swallowed whole by the unconcerned immortal.

"Feeling better?" Saiko asked gently.

"Yeah." Naruto answered while cleaning his mouth once stopped his drinking from the neck of the girl of Sound Village.

"I'll seal her and the rests of her Teammates in a scroll in case you want to finish your meal later," Saiko offered.

"Thank you." the blond said sighing as he sat down on a near chair, watching the emotionless girl collect the remains of the Team of shinobi from Oto to seal them in a scroll.

The rest of class was instead huddling together in the far side of the room, pressing against the walls to stay as far away as possible from the broken desks and sprays of blood covering the frontal half of the floor and walls showing what happened to the three guys that tried challenging the angry blond and bullying him into forfeiting the Exam.

"Pansies...anyone wants to take the tenth question? I won't ask again!" the Proctor of that Exam, Morino Ibiki, said frowning while kicking a bandaged human head towards Saiko for her to seal it away.

"Leave this room and I'll kill you all..." the blond Vampire muttered darkly.

"I'LL DO THAT QUESTION!" a boy from Iwa yelled.

"ME TOO! WHERE IS MY PEN?" a girl from Kumo added with a forced smile.

"You! Konoha Genin!" A red-haired boy with a giant gourd on his back said with a cold glare.

"Yes?" Naruto asked bored while his body passively absorbed the remaining blood still lying around.

"Fight me. Now!" the boy said.

"Gaara?" a girl with four ponytails said worried.

"You two will be free to go all-out later, now it would only get you two disqualified. Let's see, you all that decided to take the question number 10 in the hopes of be free from the blond maniac, well, sorry to burst your bubble but there never wasn't a tenth question, just a Test to see if you all got enough balls to go on. So you get to move-on and still have to deal with the Cannibalistic Bastard in front of me." Ibiki said smirking at the class' collection of horrified faces.

"FUUUUUUUUUU-"

The chorus of curses went interrupted when a low whistle came from the window where a woman was sitting to watch the bloody mess in astonishment.

"Daaaamn! Why we got the boring Exam while those pansies get the blood and violence from the beginning?" she asked amazed.

"Bad luck, Anko. Just bad Luck." Ibiki answered with a sad shaking of his head.

"Oh, well! You all better move and reach Area 44 if you want to continue this Exam..." Anko said as she scanned some hopeful looks bloom on the Genin's face.

"Oh! A last thing, when you signed-up for the Exam you failed to read the fine print on the paper, once passed the first part you are forced to compete up to the second part, THEN you can abandon the whole thing, so stop thinking about not presenting yourself in Area 44 just to not face the murdering sociopath there, you'll be free to run away only AFTER passing my Test." the woman added with a cruel smile, relishing in the groans and crying fits of the presents.

"Now, chop-chop! Start running and reach _the Forest of Death_ , I hate waiting!" Anko said making every Genin present leave the room in a great hurry soon followed by the bored Vampire and his girl/caretaker.

"...You know that there is not such a fine print in the permission to take the Chuunin Exam, right?" Ibiki asked.

"I know that, but they surely didn't! Like that I won't be forced to watch people drop-out just because they are afraid of being mauled!" Anko answered grinning.

"Just go, you crazy bitch!" the scarred man said laughing.

"And I am damn proud to be one, scarface!" Anko answered laughing herself before disappearing in a _puff!_ Of smoke.

 **Few minutes later – Forest of Death -**

The assembled Genin were looking at the open gates of the Forest and back at Anko as scrolls went distributed to the various _Leaders_ of the three-nin Teams.

"Got the message from Danzo-san, try to let someone reach the Tower alive, people may start whining if no-one but you two comes out from there," The woman said as she personally delivered the _Heaven Scroll_ to Saiko.

"I defend my right to exterminate whoever challenges me, the rest will remain alive as soon as they do not try anything funny." the blond answered grumbling.

"Be as you say, goading them into attacking you and THEN killing them won't be received as ' _self-defence'_ , show some self-control; the Shinobi World may have its values upside-down, but even we have standards so no unreasonable slaughter please, locking you up in a cell would be a waste of potential." Anko answered sighing in frustration.

"Aye-aye! I'll be good." Naruto answered unconcerned as he and Saiko walked towards the entrance.

"...Is not like there is a prison able to contain me though," he muttered grinning.

"I know, but showing self-control will help us get more missions," Saiko answered.

"That is also true. Ready to go?" the Vampire asked.

"I am with you, Naru-kun." the girl answered nodding as the start signal was given making the small horde of hopeful Genin swarm the thick patch of trees.

" _Sniff! Sniff!_ Can you smell this?" Naruto asked with a wide, eager smile.

"What?"

"Blood-lust, but not from the boy from Suna, this one is ' _refined'_ and focused. Shall we add this mysterious guy to our list of targets?" he asked.

"As long as it won't interfere with our current Mission." Saiko answered nodding.

 **Not far away – Forest of Death -**

A solitary shinobi wearing a forehead protector of Kusa was silently jumping from a tree to the other, sometimes running along one of the massive branches of the plants or just swinging from one of the smallest before returning to run; his eyes were scanning the area in amusement while following the trail and Chakra Signature of his target, often unseen by the other Genin Teams or just tearing through the few unfortunate enough to end-up in his path and not fast enough to stop or dodge him.

"...So I am being followed, without even the pretense of staying hidden." he muttered chuckling as the hungry feeling following his every step without faltering, and while others seemed to freeze at feeling the ominous presence approach them the mysterious man could only smile wider at each step.

In a fluent manoeuvre the Grass Shinobi spun on his heels while moving through hand-seals in a blur.

"IT'S SIGN OF BAD MANNERS PEEPING ON OTHERS, BOY! **DOTON: MUD DRAGON!** " the man said with a sick smile before spitting out a colossal torrent of mud shaped like a roaring dragon, pleased to see the wide splattering of blood of the young Genin getting tore in half by the jutsu.

"Dead? Good! Now, dear Sasuke-kun should be near- _ **GUH!?**_ " the Man of Grass Village said before the tip of _Kubikiribochu_ exited from the tree behind him piercing his stomach and all the way out from his back.

"And is bad manners killing people like that." Naruto said with an amused chuckle, twisting the blade and cutting the massive tree in two to free the blade.

"You do know that you just killed a **Mud Clone** of me, right?" the Kusa Nin asked amused while sitting on the branch of a near tree.

"No, but it shows that you are at least good at fighting." the blond answered unconcerned while shouldering the blade.

"Aren't we a little full of ourselves, boy?" the man said laughing as he jumped in front of him.

"Want to try and see if I am all talk?" the Vampire answered smirking.

In answer the man's Killer Intent slammed on the Genin's shoulders making him falter back a little.

"Eh! Nnniiice!" the blond answered as his smile turned feral and unleashing his own K.I.

"Uuuh! Are you trying to seduce me, boy?" the Kusa Nin said shivering at the initial feeling before recomposing himself.

"Not my type, I am into women." the other replied snorting.

As the two kept looking at each other in silence a Genin Team from Waterfall Village happened to pass by, stopping dead in their steps as the thick wall of the two warriors' aura was covering everything; and while small animals like birds and squirrels were simply collapsing around them, the two boys and the girl could only look with wide scared eyes as the towering form of a devilish Hell-Hound and a giant Snake hissing andgrowling at each other seemed to over-lap the bodies of Naruto and the Mysterious man.

"So?" the man asked.

" **...** **FIRA!** " the Vampire yelled as an huge explosion of fire engulfed the other.

"TO DEATH THEN!" the Kusa Nin answered as he leaped out from under the tree branch.

With a loud _CLANG!_ The man's kunai and the blond's giant sword met half-way in a shower of sparks, the small knife holding its own against the blade but not stopping the force behind the attack from launching the one holding it away from the blond at high speed.

" _Eh! Stronger than what I anticipated, stopping that swipe actually broke my arm!...Interesting son you had, Minato...VERY, very interesting! Huhuhuhu!_ " the man thought amused as he bounced from the tree he was flying towards before starting to run away, pleased to hear the Genin chase him at high speed.

"W-W-What happened?" Toshiro, Genin of Waterfall, whispered with a very white face.

"...I-I-I don't know, but I don't want to stay in Konoha anymore!" the girl of the trio said sobbing in fear.

Nodding their heads the three simply moved as fast as they could towards the Tower in the middle of the Forest, reaching as close as few feet from the entrance before a wall of sand guided by Gaara closed around them pressing their bodies into a red smear to recover their scroll.

 **With Naruto and the mysterious man -**

"Can I have a name or do I have to call you ' _You_ ' for the rest of my days?" the blond asked amused as he watched the thin sword in that man's hand cleave away his arm at the shoulder.

"I would be more worried about losing an arm, brat!" the other answered while still attacking.

"You mean this arm?" he answered as bones sprout out of the wound and soon getting covered by muscles, skin and even the sleeve of his clothes an instant later.

"Oh!" the Kusa Nin said as he jumped back, watching curious as the fallen arm instead simply ' _melted'_ into blood to be reabsorbed by Naruto.

"Now, that is not something you see everyday! A Biju doesn't gift you with that sort of regeneration, nor was your father or mother able to do that...I am fairly intrigued."

"Give me your name and I'll tell you why I can do this." the blond answered.

"A name? Fair enough. I am Orochimaru, but I am sure Sarutobi-sensei ( _If not Danzo-kun)_ have already widely spoke about me, so I don't think I'll need a long introduction, don't I?" Orochimaru answered with a theatrical bow while tearing away the ' _Face'_ he was wearing to show an ash-coloured skin, long black hair and snake-like eyes filled in mirth.

"I do know that someone likes to compare me to you in viciousness whenever they think I can't hear them, and I do find it insulting...I know I can do _much better_ than you in that." the other replied casually.

"Huhuhu! Aren't you charming? Now, your turn to answer...why people says that you are immortal? I admit that I have spent quite some time researching the way to achieve Eternal Life during those long years of banishment from Konoha, so I think you'll understand if I admit that listening to people say how YOU, a brat, achieved it kind of make my mood sour every time." the Sannin asked.

"I am not Immortal, Orochimaru, nothing is Immortal no matter what other people may like to think...but a Monster like me can only be killed by an human as that is the Fate of a Monster. So until that day comes I am by any means impossible to kill," the Vampire answered with an empty chuckle.

"Big words, Naruto-kun...bigger than Life itself."

"Then attack me, what you destroyed was not a **Shadow Clone** , but me...if you think you are able, kill me!" the blond said laughing.

His laugh didn't stop not even when the _Kusanagi Blade_ in Orochimaru's hand pierced his skull and nailed him against the tree.

"Check-mate!" the Genin said unsealing the _Chikage_ and piercing the Sannin in the chest with it while raising Zabuza's sword with the other arm to cleave the other's body in half.

" **Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique!** " Orochimaru said with wide eyes as his mouth opened impossibly wide to puke-out another body for the Sannin just in time to watch the former husk get cut in half.

"Eh!...I missed!" the Vampire said with a raspy voice as he walked forward, tearing his head in half in a shower of blood without even faltering in his steps.

"HOW?!" the Sannin demanded with narrowed eyes and furious voice.

"Huhuhu! I am not Human, Orochimaru. As I said, I am a Monster!" the blond replied laughing as his head reformed from the spilled grey matter he had left pinned on the tree.

"HOW!? How you did that!? Even a Jinchuuriki should have been dead after that! TELL ME!" the furious Nuke-Nin ordered.

"Are we getting angry, Sannin?"

"SILENCE! **Kou no Tachi!** ( **Longsword of the Sky!** )" the man answered growling while recalling the sword still embed in the wood back to him and cutting the blond's body in half in the meantime.

"You can kill me all you want, I will just return..." the Vampire said mockingly as the two halves of his chest and his arms reconnected by themselves healing him.

"WHY!? How does it work?! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" the crazed man bellowed as he pounced on the blond at blurring speed and nailing his hands to the plant by piercing his palms with a pair of kunais.

"IS THE BLOOD? THE KYUUBI? A MUTATION FROM THE CHAKRA?! WHAT'S THE SECRET!?" the Sannin growled as he kept slashing the Gennin's chest with _Kusanagi_ until the rib-cage was visible.

"None...of that..." Naruto answered grinning, his voice rasping but never dropping its sarcasm not even when his organs went messily removed by the other.

"It doesn't matter, I'll take a sample of blood and tissues and run some tests...the answer is of course there..." Orochimaru said darkly, his unblinking eyes scanning every corner of the blond's mutilated organs and body.

"...I think my Root Genin will need his heart, Orochimaru. Please put that back in his chest." Danzo said venomously as he and a dozen ROOT ANBU joined the scene barely an instant before Hiruzen and the ' _regular'_ ANBU soldiers of Konoha joined the scene.

"Still alive, Danzo-kun? Huhuhuhu! I see that you all have a nasty habit of staying alive to spite me." the Snake Sannin said chuckling.

"If it is to piss you off then yes, by any means I am immortal, you slithering fool." the bandaged man answered with narrowed eyes.

"By the way...that blood is mine, and I am not sharing." the blond Vampire said as the red around him and on Orochimaru's hands rapidly flew back inside his wounds closing them.

"NOW!" Danzo ordered making Fire Jutsus rain on the Sannin barely giving Naruto enough time to dodge.

"He is escaping!" a Root said.

"ANBU! Wind Jutsu, Wide area!" Hiruzen ordered immediately.

As one the animal-masked men and women with the Hokage blew-out a thick barrage of different jutsus, from more ' _subtle'_ **Wind Needles** that stealthily pierced everything to more destructive **Drilling Air Bullets** that simply smashed everything on their path to dust; the result of the two Elements meeting and fusing together was a show of  Why the ANBU-class shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo Shimura were feared and respected as an area of several hundred meters in diameter went simply ERASED and deprived of any life form once the onslaught finally died down.

"That was a close call, Sensei...but I will have what I came here for: Revenge, the Sharingan and the blond brat's Immortality...and those eyes are already half-way mine as the real me has just given dear Sasuke-kun my most precious ' _Gift'_...we'll see each other again as well, Naruto-kun and next time, I'll have your blood." Orochimaru said from behind the group before bursting into smoke and disappear.

" **Shadow Clone** , makes me wonder why he doesn't use THAT to learn multiple jutsus at a time," Danzo answered snarling.

"That would be useful for the ones written in scrolls, the **Sharingan** would copy the ones done directly by the others, maybe he wants to use both methods." Naruto answered bored.

"Where is your partner?" the bandaged elder asked.

"Sent her towards the Tower with both scrolls, since I decided to chase Orochimaru I wanted her out of danger." the blond answered sitting down to look at the sky.

"Are you okay? You...you should be dead by now." an ANBU asked worried.

"He tore-out my heart, clawed my lungs open and used a sword to smash through my ribs...he even beheaded my once, but I am still here." the Vampire said shrugging.

"How's that possible?" Hiruzen asked, glaring at the ANBU muttering ' _demon'_ behind him.

"I am no demon, ANBU...I am a monster, there is a difference. Demons have their form of pride, and I have mine; I am not human because I kill without remorse, but I am not a demon because I do not see it as a show of strength, virtue or whatnot...I am a Monster because I kill just for one reason: because I can, if from that Konoha gains something then it's merely a bonus." Naruto answered making the masked shinobi flinch at being heard.

"But..." Hiruzen muttered.

"Leave it, old man. I will out-live you all...I will outlive the ones from my class, and their children, and their children's children and so on so forth; this until one day someone will finally kill me. Knowing that...I can't find myself to care about the consequences of my actions, not if I can outlive the results by sheer longevity. I am literally cursed to forever walk the earth." the blond said getting up and walking away.

"And your dreams?" the Hokage asked.

"They barely survived after I woke-up as a Vampire...those dreams finally died after my first death and resurrection, after that I have died at least other thousand times, and for every time I died I ' _stole'_ inside me the lives of ten enemies; that was the final nail on my dreams' coffin, now I am merely ' _existing'_...but I have found new ways to entertain me in taking missions and such, at least this Immortality won't be one of boredom! Bwahahahaha!" the blond answered with a fanged grin as he gave a bow to the assembled shinobi before his body erupted into a thick cloud of bats that rapidly flew away on the notes of his mad laugh.

"I hate when he gets depressed, me and Saiko have to spend hours making him return to a more cheerful mood afterwards; I'll wait you at the Tower Hiruzen, try to not succumb to rheumatisms on the way there, for one as old and sedentary as you, this humid forest is a death trap." Danzo said with a sigh of dismay as he disappeared with a **shunshin**.

"I am actually younger than you, you old mummy! And I can still kick your ass!" Hiruzen yelled with a red face as he too disappeared from the area soon followed by the ANBU accompanying him.

 **Forest of Death – Central Tower -**

While Hiruzen was following the sealing procedure that should, hopefully, stop the **Cursed Seal** Orochimaru had implanted on Sasuke from spreading, in the main room of the Tower names were being called for an impromptu set of matches to reduce the number of participants to the Finals of the Chuunin Exams to an half.

"Are you okay?" Saiko asked moving an hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll be, dying and returning always makes me sad. But it will pass soon enough," he answered shaking his head.

"I am here if you need my assistance," she answered moving closer and grabbing his hand in hers.

"I know."

But while Saiko was looking at the fights happening under her, the blond Vampire was instead locking eyes with a shinobi standing at the opposite side of the room, neither interested in anything else if not in studying the other.

" _Sannin_..." the Genin mouthed.

" _Naruto_ - _kun_..." the once-again masked Orochimaru mouthed back sneering.

" _Finals_?"

" _Yes_."

Both nodded in answer to that, settling their new match for later during the final stage of the Exam, and unknown to the Vampire, during the apex of the Snake Sannin plan for Konoha.

If he was surprised to feel Saiko give a short tug to his hand before stealing glances at the infiltrated traitor Naruto was more than good enough to hide it well enough that no-one noticed.

"She knows me well." he muttered chuckling.

 **Another Chapter done, I hate writing the Exam part of the story, I always have to muscle through it and so whatever quality my stories normally have ( very little) takes a dive as a result.**

 **Next one should be better, hopefully, with the Invasion and a new fight between Naruto and Orochimaru it should be a little more entertaining.**

 **I'll see you around the Net, have a nice day.**

 **Tr230**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Should someone of you care:**_

 _ **NEXT UPDATE IS "**_ **Grand Arcanum is Awake"** ** _NEW CHAPTER._**

 _ **\- After this I will start working on my other, 10K-words-long, stories so the update MIGHT take a while. Sorry for the trouble. -**_

 **Do you mind if I add some elements from Bloodborne here?** **Got the** **impression** **that maybe the thing was a nice idea as Blood is a great part of the game.**

 **Remember: Naruto here possess Alucard's Powers and Kefka's Magic (every spell from the Final Fantasy franchise, new ones comprised).**

 **I'll change the blond's "** _ **Mannerism"**_ **a little if you don't mind, just to warn you.**

 **P** **airing:** **I think I will go with Female!Sai** **(AND** **YES** **HER NAME IS** _ **SAIKO**_ **!)**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Hellsing, Naruto or whatever I will use here in this fic.**

 **No-Life Mad King: Chapter 4: Finals, Invasion, Collection - Part 1.**

 **ANBU Headquarters – Interrogation Room 306 -**

Four masked shinobi were standing at ready at the four corners of the room in clear apprehension and actually jumping slightly when the door was hastily opened by a Captain-ranked ANBU escorting three other men inside, each one of them holding a thick chain in their hands.

Joining the opposing end of each chain there was a collar firmly closed around the throat of Naruto, the young man sporting a calm expression as he was driven to sit at the lonely table in the middle of the room and actually smirking at the shaking hands of his jailers as they fixed the chain in their hands on the floor around his chair until they were short enough to technically stop any movement of his and forcing him to stay sit.

"Hands on the table." the Captain ordered with a low voice.

"..." Not even giving-out the faintest sound of acknowledgement the blond obediently moved his still-handcuffed hands palms-up on the table so that a new lock could be closed around them to block his movements further.

"Do you know why you are here?" the ANBU asked.

"Yes." the other answered with a scrunched nose.

He could smell them, their sweating, their breath and their skin's scent; he could hear the wild thumping of their heart to the point of almost counting each blood-cell down, listen to their useless breathing exercises to try reigning their anxiety and he could tell how their muscles flexed and/or relaxed as they shifted their weight on their feet in a way they thought was imperceptible.

High senses were the norm in well-trained shinobi, high sense were also normal in animals _(predators especially)_ and the blond could easily fit in both groups at the same time, and if he needed, surpass both; saying that you could smell fear was a nice cliché way to unnerve your opponent, but Naruto was _actually_ smelling it, it was not hard if one knew how to ' _read'_ the human body's reactions.

A 'dead-last' Genin shinobi could surpass a Civilian in sensory awareness and ability department by five times and an acceptable Chunin was supposed to be twice that good; to become a proper Jounin other than ability, power and experience you had to show being between ten-to-fifteen times more aware about yourself and what happened around you than a Chuunin at any given moment.

By the time you reached ANBU level your instructors would define you a 'failure' if you showed being just a mere "ten-times better" than what a Jounin was...people like the Kages and other 'legendary' figures of the Elemental Countries like the Sannin Trio of Konoha instead were on such a superior level people often wondered WHY they even bothered to have escorts when going around to begin with.

But where did this put someone like Naruto then? A Jinchuuriki was normally a class on its own due to stamina, chakra and other abilities, but when dealing with his own, singular and peculiar case? Where would someone put a Jinchuuriki by now unable to feel fear or remorse of his actions, apparently unable to be sealed, to be paralysed or even to be killed? Someone that could only get stronger?

At the moment he had to fight down the little voice in his head comparing him with someone chained to a table and surrounded by food; was it inflated ego? Delusions of grandeur? Animal hunger? Stupidity? He simply didn't know nor cared. He was no longer human and he knew that as the millions of voices in his head ( _with at the head of said group Kefka himself_ ) were relentless in remembering him;

He just wished for those voices to go away! To stay silent! To stop forcing THEIR memories and personalities on _**HIS**_ mind!

He already knew that all of the men in front of him will probably die either fighting or of old age, he knew he will eventually meet their children and then their children's children until only he will even remember what happened in that room; he didn't need their constant reminding!

"Immortality is the curse of loneliness..." he muttered to himself.

"So? Are you listening to me?" the ANBU Captain asked again, now with an angry tone as apparently Naruto's moment of introspection had went on long enough to annoy the masked man.

"I have killed a girl from Kumo, the ' _supposed_ ' Genin I was fighting with in the preliminary fights. You didn't appreciate it when she screamed? It didn't excite you to see her die? Not even a little, Hokage-sama?" Naruto answered amused while looking at the fake mirror in the room and unnerving Hiruzen behind it.

 _ _Sigh!__ "You have eaten her, you have devoured an human being."

"Yes." Naruto answered seemingly nonplussed, but cringing inside.

"Captain, the psychologist is here for the evaluation." a new ANBU said entering the room accompanied by a nondescript Yamanaka.

The adult blonde just flashed a gentle smile to the prisoner as soon as the two's eyes met.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun. Can I call you Naruto-kun?" the man said with a calm tone while sitting in front of the ROOT Genin.

"If you have to, who are you?"

"My name is Yamanaka Noburou, and I am here to help you." the psychologist replied without dropping his smile.

"Help me?" the other asked with a plain tone.

"Yes, you have great abilities, but people are worried your habits may unnerve our clients..."

"They may not like to see me kill their enemies?" the vampire asked with an empty chuckle, here was another one that wanted to help ' _Konoha'_ then, not just ' _Naruto'_.

"Not that, but cannibalism _is_ wrong, even among ninjas." Noburou answered slowly.

"And how will you _help me_ then?" Naruto asked curious, all respect for the man already vanished after the first words he spoke.

The ones watching, either hidden by the mirror or not, could only mentally gape at the blatant disinterest in his tone and posture and the impudent way he moved slightly forward making the chains holding him whine under the stress while he flashed a feral, fanged grin.

"We all fear that what happened with Mizuki may have...warped your view of the world, we just need you to answer few questions and we will decide if you really need help and how to actually do that." the Yamanaka answered.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto answered leaning back on his seat.

"Very well. We'll start with something simple, what do you see here?" the psychologist asked holding up an image of an ink blot.

It was by watching that image that a flash of the preliminary fight he had been through the previous day with the girl called Yugito Nii during the Chuunin Exams momentarily popped-up in Naruto's head, more than a voice excitingly pushing the memories forward with a feel of perverse glee filling his being.

 **Chuunin Exam – Preliminary fight -**

" _AAAAARGH!" Yugito yelled in agony as she jumped away from the blond Genin of Konoha she had tried to pin down._

" _Delicious." Naruto answered smirking as he swallowed in a single gulp the big chunk of human flesh in his mouth._

" _You are a beast..." the girl said trying to stop the furious bleeding of her shoulder where a big gaping hole had been opened by her enemy's bite that had almost tore away her whole arm._

" _And you are delicious, Huhuhuhu!"_

 **Present time -**

"...A pretty butterfly." the young man answered simply while mentally trying to push away the voices.

"And in here?" the Yamanaka asked with an annoyed expression as a new picture was shown to the patient.

 **Chuunin Exam – Preliminary fight -**

" _HUHUHUHU! Losing one arm or two won't stop me, little cat!" Naruto said as the burned stumps on his shoulders that had once been his arms erupted in blood then compacting into new arms and even clothes._

" _W-What are you made of?" the girl asked growling before unsealing a pair of gauntlets holding three long claw-like blades each._

" _Claws? Very well, Yugito Nii...Since you believe yourself to be a tiger, I am going to test how strong your delusions are!" the young man answered laughing as he lunged forward._

" _DIE!" Yugito yelled thrusting her fist forward in a shining flash of sharp blades._

 _When his teeth closed around one of the blades breaking it in a dozen pieces the girl's eyes grew wide in shock while the young man's smirk enlarged, his right hand hitting palm-first her whole face and slamming her head on the floor with a dull **Wham!** That turned everything the girl from Kumo saw into an unfocused blur. _

**Present Time -**

"Some nice flowers." the blond Genin said with a strained tone no-one else seemed to catch.

This time the psychologist didn't even bother to hide the annoyance from his face as he threw away the picture to take out a third one and making the vampire in the room burst into deranged chuckles as soon as he saw the ink blot on it, the voices were winning again.

 **Chuunin Exam – Preliminary fight -**

" _Why can't you die? WHY?! WHY?!" Yugito screamed in both rage and fear while pummelling the downed Naruto with her fists before both his hands closed around her wrists._

 _Watching as both head and lower half of the Konoha Genin's body regrew instantly from being an unrecognisable lump of battered flesh and broken bones she gave a full-body shiver, failing to meet the hungry glare the downed blond gave her as soon as his eyes regenerated immediately after._

" _Why? Because I am a monster, and only an human can kill a monster." **CRACK!** "You are not human apparently..." he answered breaking her wrists and tearing away her hands while reversing their position so that he was now pinning her down._

" _And now, I am going to eat you..." Naruto whispered in her ear._

" _Uuuugh!" the girl whimpered biting down on her lower lip until she drew blood._

" _You and your Biju." the young man added, biting on her cheek and pulling away tearing her flesh open._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yugito screamed again before a strong kick silenced her by shattering her jaw bones._

" _HUHUHUHU! What's wrong? The pretty cat has lost her claws?" Naruto asked holding up the hands of Yugito he had just tore away._

" _GAAAAH!" the girl gurgled-out from her broken jaw._

" _Your pretty blue fire is not enough, your claws were not enough...If you don't want to die you'll have to do better than all that!" the young man answered kicking her face hard enough to send her fly against the wall._

" _..." a weak whimper was all the wounded girl could manage while failing to rise again to her feet._

" _No more then? You are weak! Pathetic! I'll take a page from Alucard and deal with you once and for all...I'll turn you into dog shit." the young man said as his body got covered in eyes._

" _This is enough..." the Proctor said unsure, surprised to see Yugito finally manage to stand._

" _Bad choice, little cat..." Naruto said as the whole left half of his body morphed into a dog-like creature that then snapped forward at lightning speed pouncing on the screaming Yugito, soon covering a whole section of the arena in blood while the 'dogs' kept eating her until only a thick red smear remained on the floor._

" _Now the fight is over." the ROOT Genin said as the smear too rapidly flew towards him to be absorbed by his body, leaving nothing of the Kumo girl behind if not few blood-stained shreds of her clothes._

 **Present time -**

"Huhuhu!...Clouds." Naruto said smirking, his mind no longer connected to the world.

 _Sigh!_ "Tell me something...Why you refuse to define yourself human? Why you call yourself a monster?" the Yamanaka asked once taken-in an huge calming breath.

"Huhuhu! You keep trying to change me. I don't like you." Naruto answered leaning forward once again with unfocused eyes.

"Oh!...You don't like me...Alright, why is that it, exactly?" Noborou asked honestly curious.

"You are dumb, wealthy, self-centered attitude, you know nothing about monsters..." the other answered whispering.

"If you want I can teach you about real monsters." he then said smiling coldly.

It was in that moment that the door went unceremoniously kicked open by a ROOT ANBU immediately sending every shinobi in there on edge until a deeply scowling Danzo marched inside freezing the ANBU in there with his glare.

"You have five seconds to explain to me _why_ my ROOT Agent is being detained here before I get violent." Danzo hissed slamming down with his walking cane.

"They don't appreciate cannibals, Danzo." Naruto calmly answered once he finally subdued the voices.

"Get up and follow me, we are leaving. Hiruzen will have to talk to me personally if he has problems with you." the elder barked in answer while looking towards the fake mirror.

"Coming, coming." the blond Genin answered getting up in a snapping of breaking chains before biting down on his hand-cuffs breaking them as well.

"STOP!" Hiruzen yelled as he joined the scene.

"Naruto, let's go." Danzo said nonplussed and ignoring his old rival.

"I am still the Hokage, Danzo."

"And he is under my direct command as a member of the ROOT Police Force, I can vouch for him by saying that he is not a menace and can testify his being loyal to Konoha...or you hate him for not being loyal to YOU personally?" the other answered.

"This has nothing to do with me and you know it! I want to help him, Danzo! HE EATS PEOPLE!" Hiruzen yelled furious.

"HE LITERALLY CAN'T EAT ANYTHING ELSE IF HE WANTS TO LIVE, YOU FOOL! HE DOESN'T DO THAT BECAUSE HE LIKES THE TASTE!" Danzo yelled back shocking the Hokage.

"He...he what?"

"Whatever happened that night changed him, his metabolism can't handle normal food anymore, the stomach refuses it and in the worst cases he even gets sick and puke. His body now can sustain itself only with human blood and flesh, animal blood is a mere substitute that can be used only in case of emergencies as it has not the same ' _nutritional properties'_ of the human one." Danzo explained.

"There is no way to cure him?" the old man asked sadly.

"We tried and we failed, and even then...would it really help him now? After all that he has done?" the ROOT Leader said as he walked away followed by the blond vampire.

As soon as the duo left the hidden rooms of the T&I Department and reached the trafficked streets of Konoha both got swiftly swallowed by the huge mass of people coming and going everywhere around them.

"Do you want some ramen?" Danzo asked.

"May as well." Naruto answered as the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant came into view.

"Yes?" Teuchi asked curious.

"Table for two, in the back." Danzo answered flashing an hidden seal under his coat.

"Ayame?" the man said without turning back.

"This way, please, Naruto-kun." the girl answered opening an hidden trapdoor on the floor behind the kitchen.

"Knowing before-hand that you kept track of me ever since I was born would have been more useful, Danzo." Naruto said as he went down first into one of the MANY hidden tunnels of ROOT.

"You are Konoha's Jinchuuriki, you were already more useful military-speaking than the various Genin and of some of the Chuunin as soon as the Seal was put on you that night, so I decided to ignore Hiruzen's plan about giving you a ' _normal'_ childhood and instead secretly followed your every step. Ichiraku is only one of many, every cent you used to eat there before had been instead moved in a secret bank account I opened for you, whoever wished you harm had been always secretly ' _convinced'_ to desist and so on." Danzo answered as he too went down once closed the lid himself.

"And your open dislike of his plan?" Naruto asked.

"What a better way to hide myself other than seemingly be so vocal about it? If he didn't want to help you directly, I would have done it in his place." the bandaged man answered laughing.

"What now?"

"Kumo is trying to pull a stint about you eating that Yugito girl even though their Raikage and every member of every Team signed those papers recognizing that Konoha would not be held responsible for anything that happens in those fights unless clearly provoked to damage the Village...do you know why they are whining NOW when they didn't before?" Danzo answered with narrowed eyes.

"It may be the fact that she was a Jinchuuriki herself?" Naruto answered chuckling, highly entertained by Danzo's wide-eyed expression.

"She was what?" he asked with a weak whisper.

"The Jinchuuriki of the Two-Tailed Cat Matatabi...now both Biju and girl have moved here." the Blond answered patting the Seal on his stomach.

"In the Seal?" the ROOT Master asked faintly.

"I devoured their souls...They are MINE now." the other answered, admittedly mildly surprised at watching Danzo grab his collar to slam him against the wall to seize him with an hard glare.

"...You are not joking...This piece of information WILL NOT be shared, only me and you know about this, otherwise we'll have Kumo on us ready for battle." the old man said letting the young man go.

"Let them come, I'll take their second Biju as well! If you want...I can take Gaara and his own Biju during the Finals...or during the Invasion soon after."

"Invasion?" Danzo asked shocked.

"Right during the Finals, I have devoured a Team from Oto during the written exam and saw dear Orochimaru plan with them the kidnapping of the Uchiha Heir. Yugito instead knew about Ay's orders to use the chaos to try and kidnap an Hyuga, either Main Family or Branch Family. The mountain of muscles managed to corrupt a Suna spy to have him spit-out everything." the blond answered.

"You are not drawing a good picture, we have Suna and Oto planning an Invasion and Kumo ready to use the resulting Chaos to have another go at the Byakugan...not a nice way to close the week." Danzo said sighing tiredly.

"Any idea about how to counter?" Naruto asked.

"You are sure you can ' _add'_ the Suna Biju in your Seal?"

"I have enough souls in there to repopulate a small nation, even adding other seven Biju it won't make a difference,"

"Then during the Finals eat Gaara, like that Suna will lose their greatest source of disturbance and hopefully withdraw, from now on we will secretly strengthen Konoha enough to withstand the attack. No-one knows about your Soul-Stealing ability nor that you can gain memories from drinking your victim's blood...I want you to secretly eat as many Suna, Oto and Kumo shinobi you can in this month before the Finals, you technically can't leave the Village until the Exams are over, but we can hide your disappearance easily. Go to those three Villages and eat whoever you think will hold informations without being discovered and send a daily message bird with the discoveries, we need _everything_ you can gather." Danzo ordered.

"And then?"

"Then we will use those informations against them as soon as the Invasion is over."

"As you wish...And by the way..." the blond said walking away towards ROOT HQ.

"Yes?"

"I already planned to take away every single Biju from every Village. I was looking for something to do and starting a collection of Tailed Beasts sounded quite fun, Bwahahaha!" the blond said making his laugh echo in the whole corridor.

"Oh...That doesn't sound good." the bandaged man muttered weakly.

" _ **Why you decided to take those pets away?**_ " Kefka asked in a mixture of boredom and curiosity.

" _You saw the memories of some of the souls inside Alucard, would you leave a bunch of angry kids playing with the_ _Shinobi_ _equivalent of a nuke? I_ _t'_ _s already bad that they are waging war left and right with their own soldiers,_ _they don't need those Bijus making everything worse."_ the blond answered calmly, the lie flowing from his mind like spring water while the truth stood safely away from the clowns' eyes confirming the young man's suspicions.

" _ **Aaah! The nuke! Those toys were such a fun way to try mimic magic...It brings me back to the days where I had the power of the Warring Triad at my fingertips, I could erase whole countries with a**_ _ **mere**_ _ **thought and reshape the world as I wished...Good times.**_ " the Mad Clown answered with a longing sigh.

" _It still took a bunch of teenagers to defeat you."_ Naruto thought amused.

" _ **Not a word about it!**_ _ **They got lucky!**_ "

" _So? What do you think about my idea of removing the Biju?_ "

" _ **Do it. If ever at least they'll have to find a new way to decide who's the strongest or kill each other. Like I care,**_ " Kefka answered with a mental shrug.

"Naruto-kun, Danzo-sama." Saiko said as soon as she opened the door to the ROOT HQ.

"I have a mission for you two and I need your talent with seals and Ink-based jutsus to cover Naruto's absence." Danzo answered.

"As you wish."

" _I am almost certain now...as soon as I added the Nibi it happened again, I need the Ichibi to be sure but if it works then...then maybe I have found a solution to this..."_ the blond Vampire thought with no amount of hope filling his chest.

 **Later that night – ROOT HQ – Naruto and Saiko's room -**

"You are leaving, good Hunter?" the Doll asked curious.

"Going to hunt outside Konoha, I'll be back in a month." the blond answered.

"Then take this, it's the garb of the Hunters, it will protect you!" the gentle thing said presenting him a worn-out black tricorn hat, a gray duster coat, a pair of brown leather boots, a pair of black gauntlets with golden ornaments and a bandana to cover his face with.

( _Hunter Garb_ A – _Game cover)_

"That will fit an adult, not him." Saiko said with narrowed eyes.

"That is good instead, at least I'll have something else to cover my identity." Naruto said pleased.

"And how will you..." the pale girl started asking before her companion's body exploded into black fire-like energy that then moved to ' _fill'_ the clothes like a body would.

" **Does it suits me?** " he asked with a growling, distorted voice.

"Now it does." Saiko answered nonplussed.

"... **You are not fun to scare.** " the blond said with narrowed, shining blood-red eyes and an annoyed tone before walking away.

"I saw you at your worst, nothing else can scare me anymore." Saiko answered with a tiny smile as she unfolded a big scroll to start creating the seal array Danzo ordered her to create to cover the blond's absence.

 **A month Later – ROOT HQ – Danzo's Office -**

"Today is the day of the Finals, how's our duo?" the bandaged man asked without looking away from the papers he was signing.

"Saiko-san is properly ready for her fight against Hyuga Neji, she informed us that should things go south she has enough seals to momentarily restrain the Suna Jinchuuriki for Naruto-san to use in her place should something happen to her." the man's assistant answered reading her notes.

"Very well, how about Naruto himself?" Danzo asked.

"Our Scouting Team outside already had sneaked him inside Konoha and he has already changed himself and reached the Arena, apparently he had not bothered washing away his victims' blood in the whole month he was away."

" _Bleah."_ the old man muttered with a grimace.

"Quite right, Danzo-sama. Every information he sent us has already been put to use or archived for later, we have the names and faces of most of the hidden men from Oto and almost everyone of Suna, our squad of Seal Experts has already found the temporary summoning arrays the invading force will use and will soon tamper with them to have those fail." the assistant answered.

"Good, tell to Saiko and Naruto that I want them to wait for the Invasion's start for them to attack Gaara, our Immortal ROOT already knows what I want him to do. And tell them to take some shinobi from Kumo of the ones that will attack the Hyuga heiress and his cousin, and I mean take them here _alive_ , the others they can do with as they wish, but I want most of them alive and in good enough conditions to be interrogated."

"As you wish, Danzo-sama." the woman replied bowing before leaving the office.

"Coincidentally, Danzo-sama..." she said unsure before closing the door behind her.

"Yes?"

"The Elemental Nations may have discovered a new...let's call it _Bogeyman,_ following Naruto-san's month-long mission...The total number of victims seems to be around the thousand and still counting; good day, Danzo-sama." she answered before closing the door.

"Why am I not surprised?" the old man muttered sighing in defeat.

"Kumo is playing dirty, Oto is Orochimaru's new plaything and Suna has finally reached the breaking point...I am surprised this Peace lasted this long, now we are returning to a moment of restlessness. I wonder how far a new Shinobi War is, all we need is Iwa and Mist trying something against us as well and we have the full set." the man added walking outside his office.

"As soon as this is over and the One-Tailed Biju is inside Naruto we'll have to see if this mess can be fixed...A common enemy of the whole Elemental Nations would be good, something dangerous and merciless forcing everyone to cooperate, showing that working together is not exactly outside the realm of possibilities...I am not asking for a full-fledged Peace, but a form of long-lasting Equilibrium. I just hope we won't be forced to use Naruto as Common Enemy, he isn't exactly easy to manage."

 **Meanwhile – Arena – Chuunin Exams Finals -**

"Good morning people of Konoha and non! I am Genma Shiranui and I will be the proctor for the finals of these Chuunin Exam!" Genma said basking in the howling of the audience for a minute before continuing.

The stands were full of cheering people of every age, both civilian and shinobi of various rank, all their voices mixing into a single deafening howl making the very walls tremble as bets were being made and money passed around along the names of the ones participating.

"Let me guess, I am not given much value," Naruto asked amused.

"They are somehow taking you for a poor bet, very few are betting on your victory in truth, two of which are me myself and Danzo-sama." Saiko answered with a short laugh.

"Then I guess I'll have to win now, but I pretend part of the money," the blond answered as he jumped down the railing and into the arena.

" _ **I preferred your clothes when they were drenched in blood.**_ " Kefka said with a childish whine of disappointment.

"This is still a dark-red jumpsuit, clown. Be happy with that." he answered annoyed.

" _ **Pfeh!**_ "

"With who are you talking with?" Temari of Suna asked confused.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, Suna brat..." the Vampire answered amused as eyes momentarily opened and closed all over his body and clothes making her take an half step back.

"Try to contain yourself...Please." Genma asked with an half-pleading tone.

"No."

"At least I tried...FIGHT!" Genma said before jumping all the way back.

"Your move first, Sabaku no Temari. Or are you afraid of me?" the blond Vampire said giving a mocking bow with his arms slightly open, blood-lust once again clouding his judgment.

" _Be prepared, Temari._ _When that monster will appear before you in the Finals, what will you do?_ " for some reason the voice of the girl's sensei echoed in her mind in that precise moment.

" _What will you do?_ Temari..." Naruto asked again mimicking the man's voice with his smirk growing wider as thick dark clouds rapidly amassed on the sky to plunge the arena in an unnatural darkness.

Taking an huge breath the Suna girl opened her fan wide behind herself and took a fighting stance, glaring at the Konoha ROOT Genin in hate and determination.

"May you be Immortal or just plain human, I will crush you with my wind without distinction!" she answered focusing all herself in preparing her attack.

"Huhuhu!" animal instincts taking over, the Vampire opened his arms wide as if to welcome her to try and kill him.

"AH!" Temari yelled as she swung her fan down with all her strength launching a thick blade of wind that easily managed to cut away the blond's arm while pushing him back.

Not happy with the result she kept launching bullets of compressed air by the dozens, pelting the Vampire's body and opening wounds and literal holes everywhere on his chest and even head.

"FALL!" Temari yelled as her next attack removed his other arm and made a fountain of blood erupt from the huge gaping hole on his side she opened immediately after.

"FALL!" she yelled again and gaining a tone of desperation as her attacks kept raining on the blond ROOT opening his chest wide, removing the right-half of his face and slamming him against the wall.

"FALL!" as he went slammed against the wall attacks kept battering him while his organs as well went shredded and thrown up in the air and the terrain under him got drenched in red.

 **In the stands -**

"W-W-Why is the proctor not stopping the match?" Mei Terumi (Mizukage of Mist) asked with wide eyes.

"Naruto hates when people interrupt his playing." Hiruzen answered with a grimace.

"Playing?" Ay the Raikage muttered disturbed.

"Ufufufufu! You enjoy the pain, don't you? Naruto-kun...That is what it takes to make you feel alive...wonderful." Orochimaru muttered as his mask as Kazekage twisted into a sickening grin.

The other Genin too didn't know where to look as the sound of Naruto's flesh getting ripped apart echoed in the silent Arena as the apparent massacre kept going and going without stop.

 **Back in the Arena -**

"FALL! FALL!" Temari howled in tears as she ignored the pain in her muscles and the approaching chakra exhaustion while she still launched attacks without pause.

"FALL AND DIEEE!" she finally said spent as her last attack cleaved the Vampire's body in half making the two pieces slid down the wall with a sickening _SPLAT!_ Sound before she herself fell on her hands and knees panting in fatigue.

"Call..." _Pant! "_ Call the match..." she asked weakly.

"Sorry, girl. I can't do that." Genma answered shaking his head in sadness.

"What do you..."

"Huhuhu! Sabaku no Temari..." Naruto's voice resounded clearly making the girl grow deadly pale.

"Aaaha." she whined weakly as the versed blood flew back inside the boy to heal his wounds while bones and organs and even clothes regenerated rapidly until he returned to be completely healthy.

"Now. I. Have. You!" the deranged monster said with a pleased growl as he slowly walked towards her.

"Aaaha..."

"RUN AWAY!" Kankurou, her brother, yelled from the Stands with wide eyes.

"N-No...st-stay back!" the girl muttered clutching her fan protectively to her chest while trying to stand on her legs.

"Huhuhuhu! Soon, the Sun's bright light shall too, be lost. Fate has driven you forward..."

" _ **Towards your end!**_ _ **Uw**_ _ **ee-hee-hee-hee!**_ " Kefka finished saying in his own voice, taking over the blond boy's mind and body for an instance as the clouds did the impossible and got even darker cutting-off the sun almost completely.

"PROCTOR, CALL THE MATCH! TEMARI! TEMARI, FORFEIT THE MATCH!" the Puppet User from Suna yelled with a pleading tone.

"No way out, TEMARI!" Naruto yelled as his punch slammed on her cheek launching her down on the floor, a stomp on her hand later and with broken fingers she no longer could hold onto her fan making it clatter on the ground.

"GAH!" Temari whimpered again as his hand closed around her throat in a crushing hold lifting her from the ground.

"Huhuhu!" laughing softly he walked towards the opposite wall while dragging the kicking girl before slamming her against the wall and unsealing Kabikuriocho with his free hand.

"The Mizukage is watching us, let's show them that I am not wasting one of their swords, shall we?" he said moving the tip of the blade on her chest.

"Naruto...maybe you shouldn't..." Hiruzen tried saying before the blond Vampire grabbed the back of Temari's head and shoved her whole body on the blade making her slide all the way to the handle and at a millimeter from his face while screaming in agony and getting nailed to the wall standing upright.

"Uh?" he asked confused.

"Too late." the old man muttered sighing and waving the blond off.

What horrified the ones watching was the fact that the girl was shockingly still alive, although with her pupils reduced to pin size and ragged breath as the blond from Konoha grabbed her cheeks with his free hand to move her head slightly back.

"He doesn't do all this for rage, revenge or even the mere rank of Chuunin." Danzo said as he joined the Kage booth with a sad smile.

"Then why?" the masked Orochimaru asked amused.

"I personally think that he does this because he believes it's the only thing he can do, he doesn't know anything else other than fighting, we should try to help him find a place in this world he can call his own. A reason to live." the old man answered before a new scream erupted from Temari's mouth.

From where the flaming extra arms holding her up had come from no-one wanted to know as Danzo's words were fully ignored, all of them were just watching as the blond boy slowly trailed his tongue from Temari's feet and all the way up on her body and up to bite on her neck taking whatever drop of blood that may have escaped him from the sword's piercing her.

"You do know it's because you encouraged him that he is like that?" Hiruzen asked with narrowed eyes.

"It was the only way I came up with to channel his new taste for violence, putting him against enemies outside the Village in place of the ones _He_ may see inside Konoha after the past abuses he suffered or believes to have suffered at the villagers' hands." the bandaged elder answered.

"Winner of the Fight: Naruto Namikaze." Genma said with a sombre expression as the almost-pleasured moans of the trapped girl went suffocated by the flaming energy forming the young man's body that had slowly engulfed her until she disappeared along every trace of her blood.

"Wonderful, as always he ends up being both the cruellest and the cleanest killer." Saiko said simply as only she welcomed the immortal blond once he jumped back on the railing to reach her while everyone else simply scampered away to not be too close to him.

"Enjoyed the show, Saiko?" Naruto asked curious and grimacing at the returning of the sun with the rapid dissipating of the clouds.

"You were bloody, I prefer cleaner jobs," she quipped amused and hooking her arms around his offered one.

"Then I'll be more careful next time."

 **With Orochimaru – Kage Booth -**

A nondescript ANBU calmly leaned closer to the masked Sannin to whisper something in his ear before retreating to stand with the other masked guards.

"Well, sensei I have to admit that I would just love to finish watching the Chuunin Exams, but I have a **Sharingan** User to catch and a blond whose Immortality I need to steal...so I'll cut this short." the Snake Sannin said getting up to look with amused eyes at Hiruzen's shocked expression.

"What do you..." the Hokage had the time to say before and explosion engulfed the whole booth.

 **With Naruto – At the same time -**

"We are under attack," Saiko said unsealing her scroll and brushes.

"Create an ink bird, we are attacking from the air." Naruto said making his companion nod.

" _ **Wide area**_ _ **spells**_ _ **! Wide Area**_ _ **spells**_ _ **!**_ " Kefka said laughing madly.

"SHUT UP!" the blond answered while jumping on the newly-created ink bird to fly up in the air with Saiko.

"First objective?" he asked.

"Hyuga kidnappers, other Genin are trying to follow Gaara, they will buy us time," Saiko answered as her summon turned sharply to the right towards the Hyuga compound.

"I take the kidnappers in the Clan House, you take care of Hinata-san and Neji-san, knock them out if you have to, at least they won't bother you." Naruto said as he jumped down.

"Pay attention," the girl answered as she turned her bird towards the two Hyuga Genin that took part to the Exams.

 **Hyuga Compound – entrance of the Main House -**

Three men without an headband were slowly creeping through the silent corridors of the huge house with an hastily-scribbled map in the hands of their Leader.

"One failure means nothing, at least we got a map out of the thing, we suspected the first time would have gone bad, at least that idiot managed to draw this before getting caught." the group Leader said smirking as he checked where the ' _Safe Room'_ of the Clan was positioned.

"In times of crisis the weak and young are moved to the Clan's personal bunker to stop things like this from happening, but we have enough talent and time to rip it open, Hihihi!" the second in command added laughing.

"Sssh! Here it is!" the third one said hissing as a sturdy metallic door came into view once forcibly removed a fake wall.

"Uhmm! That's a _Shinogi &Shinogi _lock...nasty stuff to pick..." the Leader said with a grimace at seeing the lock on the door.

"Stupid rich bastards and their need to flaunt money...make room, I'll try to open it,"

As soon as the man neared the door though an human hand phased through it piercing the man's chest all the way to the back until it grabbed the spine deep in the Kumo shinobi's flesh.

"I cannot help but be of the same advice...but they still pay me to take missions, so I'll have to stop you three and your colleagues in the Branch House." the blond Vampire answered chuckling while the rest of his body as well came out phasing through the door.

"You are that blond Genin...the one they say it's immortal." the group Leader hissed with narrowed eyes.

"I am." the blond answered lifting the man he was holding above his head and once added a second hand used his old on his spine to tear his body in half. "So what?" he then asked amused.

"GRAB HIM!" the Leader yelled as he and his other companion drew their kunai to attack the Vampire.

"Let's take this OUTSIDE!" Naruto answered grabbing both men's face and pushing them against the wall and through it in a shower of splinters and broken bricks.

The Human-shaped bullet didn't stop and went through a second and then third wall soon colliding with the second group of men from Kumo, bringing the total number of infiltrated kidnappers to seven against the lone Vampire teen.

"What the hell?!" one of the others gasped in shock at seeing their two companions being thrown at their feet by the young ' _Genin'_ in front of them.

"Come outside, you'll have to deal with me before taking an Hyuga." Naruto said jabbing a thumb towards the hole in the wall his charge had created.

"Let's deal with him fast, other Shinobi mustn't be too far behind. Someone must have talked." the wounded Leader of the group said holding his broken arm with his sane one.

"I'll go first! **SUITON:** **TEPPODAMA!" (Water Release: Liquid Bullet)** one of the men said as the water bullet he spat-out nailed the blond on the chest launching him back.

"ME TOO! **SUITON:** **TEPPODAMA!"** other two said as they as well launched their own water bullets taking away the Vampire's arms at the shoulders and drenching him and the terrain at the same time.

"And now the final touch! **Raiton: Kangekiha! (Lightning Release: Wave of inspiration)** " a fourth one said touching the water still on the ground to make his lightning attack travel through it, electrocuting the downed Genin until his body seemingly got charred black.

"Is he dead?" a new Kumo Shinobi said joining the scene from the top of a near wall.

"I think he is, Darui. He may be able to put himself back together from being cut, but I fried him alive, he won't knit back charred tissue!" the one that had used the Raiton technique said smugly.

"Just to be sure...What a pain. **Raiton:** **Kuropansa!** **(Black Panther)** " Darui answered generating black lightning from his body while giving it the form of a panther and launching it against the burnt remains of Naruto.

"Huhuhu! Very clever...but not enough! **Hyoton:** _ **Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)**_ " The blond said amused before using the water still around himself to form multiple mirrors of ice around the group trapping most of them; in every mirror now stood a reflection of his whole body was looking down at the two Kumo shinobi in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice, twelve at ground level, other eight floating above the first twelve and the final mirror above the rest facing the ground.

"Be careful! Those mirrors are more sturdy than what they appear and regenerate fast!" Darui ordered at seeing to his dismay his black panther Jutsu slam on a couple of mirrors breaking only one of them, unfortunately whatever ' _hole'_ left went soon covered by a new mirror of ice.

"I need a couple of you alive for interrogation, but everybody else is mine...and your black lightning will be a nice addiction to my repertoire...I wonder if I can use it to make my **Thunder Spell** stronger..." Naruto commented amused with his voice coming out as an echo from every mirror at the same time.

"You can't defeat all of us at the same time!" Darui said angrily.

"Want to bet about it, Darui of Kumo?" the blond answered raising his hand.

" **DEMI!** " the Vampire ordered making a small ball of black energy explode above the group throwing most of them to their knees.

"W-W-What the fuck happened!?"

"I halved your chakra reserves, Stamina and life energy, and I can do this as much as I want to drag-on the torture until you drop down exhausted since the spell is non-lethal...mostly." the Vampire answered amused.

"STOP HIM!" Darui yelled with wide eyes as he prepared a new black lighting Jutsu.

"Focus on a single mirror, we break it and run for it as soon as it goes down!" another Kumo Shinobi said frantically going through hand-seals.

" **RAITON: JIBASHI/KANGEKIHA/KUROPANSA/GIAN! (Electromagnetic murder/** **Wave of Inspiration/ Black Panther/ False Darkness!)** as one several bullets, spears, rays and a new black panther made of the Lightning Element went launched towards the lower row of mirrors in a blinding explosion of light blowing-up a whole side of the dome.

"This Jutsu is not only for trapping..." the Vampire said laughing as he jumped out from the remaining mirrors faster than the men could react, tearing away Darui's arm at the shoulder before re-entering into an ice mirror to come out at the opposite side to take away another man's legs at the knees and pierce a third in the stomach.

"STOP HIM! STOP HIM!"

" **DOTON: Earth Burial!** " one said summoning two walls of rock from underground to slam the vampire between them and stopping Naruto's hand at a millimeter from clawing away the Kumo shinobi's eyes.

"Got You-URK!" the poor soul had the time to say before the hand closed the distance piercing his skull with the tip of the fingers.

"HUHUHU! Fun! So much FUN! I am sorry, bastard...What was your name again?" the blond asked with a devilish chuckle as his wounds healed again once he broke free.

"Darui." the man answered finally stopping his bleeding with a piece of his shirt tightly draped around the stump.

"Huhuhu! Darui...you are good, you are very good as only your jutsu among all of them managed to break my mirrors more than once...I am not going to kill you or give you to Danzo...No, I am taking you with me." Naruto said going on all fours with a feral snarl on his face as a red bubbling aura covered him.

"That chakra! THE NIBI!" one of the remaining members of the group (a sensor) said shocked.

"And the Kyuubi as well, and soon the Ichibi too will join. I need them." Naruto answered as the two Biju's chakra mixed in his cloak forming two wildly flaying tails behind his body.

"STOP HIM!" Darui yelled with wide eyes as the blond pounced on them at unreal speed.

 **Meanwhile – with Saiko -**

"There it is, Gaara of Suna. And Naruto-kun is nowhere to be seen...I take I'll have to deal with it myself until he stops playing and reach me..." the girl said sighing while sealing the unconscious Kumo shinobi around her in separated scrolls labelled ' _Dead'_ and ' _Alive'_.

"T-Thank you." a wounded Hinata gasped out while holding her broken arm.

"At least you made yourself useful," Neji added sneering while checking his own broken leg.

"Just because I need you alive, ass-stick. I have orders to follow so I'll let you live." Saiko answered nonplussed as she created a new Ink Bird.

"A-Ass-stick!?" Neji roared in fury.

"Be quite or I won't stop Naruto-kun from eating you. Again." the ROOT girl answered.

"I'll take them to safety, thank you for helping us." Kurenai said silencing Neji with a glare.

"I had my orders, see to not have them kidnapped as soon as I leave, we can't let Kumo have the **Byakugan** , we still need it as an edge on the other Villages." she answered before flying away.

Soon the trees surrounding Konoha came into view along the far-away sound of the battle between the Leaf Genin and Gaara.

"Situation?" the Ink User asked as soon as she found a wounded Shino Aburame sitting with his back against a tree.

"Me and Shikamaru neutralized Gaara's sibling, the Puppet User." the Aburame boy answered while nursing his clearly broken arm.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura and Chouji are still dealing with Gaara; you partner eating that girl helped in reducing the number of guys protecting the Jinchuuriki." Shikamaru added while still strapping his wounded leg in bandages.

"I see, anyone else helping Gaara?" she asked.

"We didn't see any, most of the forces are fighting in Konoha, those two were the only ones." Shino answered.

"Good. I'll call for back-up on my way there to have you brought back in the Village," Saiko answered nodding as she flew away towards the source of the noise.

"I already called for support, but thank you." Shikamaru said waving her off.

It was in that moment that sand started amassing between the trees taking the shape of an huge creature with a fanged maw.

"He is already summoning his Biju, this is not good." the girl muttered as she made her Ink Bird fly faster.

 **With Gaara – not too far away -**

" **Hahahaha! Finally free at last!** **I can finally see the outside world!** " the sand-made body of Shukaku said in cruel amusement and with a growling laugh.

"Oh, I would worry if I were you." A disembodied voice said amused.

" **Who's talking?** "

"Where you are going will be much worse than the Seal Suna used on you, so enjoy this short moment of freedom." Naruto said as he phased out from Shukaku's very sand to stand in front of Gaara's unconscious form on the Biju's forehead.

" **NO!"** Shukaku roared as he guided the sand forming his body to swallow the blond vampire, crush his body and ' _spit'_ the remains against a tree far away from him.

"You couldn't wait for this, why?" Saiko asked as she joined the shapeless mass of munched flesh on the same branch.

"Huhuhu! I didn't want to interfere in what you were doing!" he answered as he reformed standing behind her.

"Remember to contain yourself, we can't let him destroy Konoha." Saiko said with her ever-present smile.

"I'll pay attention. **THUNDAGA!** " the blond Vampire answered amused as at his gesture the heavens got split in two to rain dozens of giant streams of lightning on the Biju's giant body tearing it apart.

With that the fight was on as both charged the furious Shukaku while he recomposed himself from the attack.

 **I have to cut the chapter in two parts and stop here to continue in the next, I don't want a 10k-long chapter and anything less and I would have to cut Shukaku's fight short and I honestly don't want that.**

 **Next chapter will cover the rest of the fight, the aftermath AND contain both Time-skip and the events after that.**

 **The " _Teacher_ " that will take care of Naruto for those three years will be a very " _Special one"_ by the way.**

…

…

 **Okay, it's Bloodborne Huntress ( _Player's Female Hunter_ ) following the " _Childhood_ _'s Beginning_ " Ending, I said it.**

 **Yes, I am using that character, and _No,_ I won't change idea.**

 **I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter a little, even just a tiny bit, and please keep following me.**

 **I'll see you around the net hopefully.**

 **Tr230.**


End file.
